


The Philosophy of Love and Magic

by leoluminosity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slytherin! Harry, gryffindor! liam, gryffindor! louis, minimal smut, norbert the dragon gets a role, slytherin! niall, squib! zayn (sorry bud), yall i tried my best okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoluminosity/pseuds/leoluminosity
Summary: “What the hell isthat?!”“Louis,” Zayn admonishes. “Please refer tothatas Norbert.” Louis shakes his head disbelievingly, “That- it’s a- fuckingZayn, it’s-"“It’s not aZayn, Louis.” Niall chirps, “Why the hell is a muggle more used to a dragon than you?”





	The Philosophy of Love and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> bonus from my google doc drafts:  
> ___things that have been said (typed) and should never be forgotten___
> 
> “Oh, nah im just casually giving my Good Bro oral, no biggie”
> 
> leeyum more like lee YUM  
> Lmfao bye
> 
> (the smut ~~will be~~ is good)  
>  (god bless america)
> 
>  
> 
> So shes like “yoooooo homie take this child”  
> And mcgonagalls like “yeeeahhhhh hoe i got this, i gotchu my freaky witch bitch”
> 
> [^ about how McGonagall and Zayn's grandmum were friends]
> 
>  
> 
> Come chat with me on my tumblr!  
> [leoluminosity](https://leoluminosity.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ella's tumblr!  
> [spnife](http://spnife.tumblr.com/)

The station is full of people, smoke, adrenaline, and general panic as families rush across the platform, pushing carts toppling with luggage. Every two seconds, someone’s cat screams in its cage. Children are crying and parents are distressed, and it’s all so, so wonderful.

“Oh, _darling_ , are you sure you haven’t forgotten your books? Socks, toothbrush, robes?” Jay fusses, holding her son’s arm in a tight grip and rifling through her bag as if all those listed items would have somehow ended up there. “We can’t have you go to Hogwarts only for you to be cold!

Louis tries his very hardest not to roll his eyes, but he ends up having to close them, “It’s _Hogwarts_. The place I go to for an education, and not the military training camp you’re making it out to be, mum.”  

He yanks his arm away from his mother and continues pushing his cart of luggage through the thick crowd of other equally worried parents as the rest of his family hopelessly trail behind.  
  
“There’s a _war_ between the bloods,” he mumbles under his breath, “but _God forbid_ I be cold.”

 

He heaves the last trunk above his seat, having paused in the middle of loading his things to wave to his bawling mum through the window as the train creaks out its start to Hogwarts. There’s no one else in his compartment yet, but he knows Liam will be bursting through the doors soon, with tears in his eyes, like every year.

He remembers in first year being confused about a 9 ¾ train station, and turning to a boy next to him with brown puppy eyes and a crinkling smile to ask for directions. Liam was just as confused as he was, and they both ended up waiting for another student to show the way.

Just as he hangs his coat on the side and turns to sit, the door slides open unceremoniously to reveal Liam with two handfuls of luggage and red-rimmed eyes. “Liam,” Louis admonishes, stepping forward to hug him. “Miss her already, do you?”

Liam sniffs pitifully into his shoulder and gives a watery chuckle, “God, what am I going to do? Seventh year, and I still can’t properly keep it together without my mum.” Louis laughs, patting his back, and steps back with his hands on his shoulders.

“Christ, Liam did you get taller?  Been to the gym much? Your arms- what the hell did you do to your hair?” Liam reaches up at his own hair as if he’s forgotten what’s happened himself, but he feels his hair- or, lack thereof, and rubs it sheepishly.

“Do you like it? The curls were kind of bothering me, I thought I’d just shave it all,” he says, eyes crinkling into a smile as Louis reaches up to pet him, giving him a look.

“And you didn’t think to confront me about it? What happened to discussing important appearance decisions with best friends before making rash choices?” Liam’s smile slowly turns into a confused, wounded look as he puts his hand back by his sides.

“You.. you don’t think it looks good on me?”

There’s a moment of terrifying silence, until Louis finally gives up his dramatics and throws an arm around the poor boy’s shoulders, twisting his fist into Liam’s head.

“ _Of course_ you look good Liam, buzzcut and biceps and all. You look like you could be a fireman. A real fit one.”

Liam nuzzles into his neck, “Well, considering their profession, you’d think they’d be hot.”

That one earns him a punch in the arm. “ _Merlin_ , Styles says enough puns for the entire population of Europe.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t like him. His jokes are quite funny sometimes.”

Louis gives him a betrayed look, “Bad puns are bad puns, no exceptions. Also, no more sugar quills from the cart for you.”

Liam’s upset _“Heyyy”_ goes unheard between Louis’ laughter, and them nearly falling into the seats as the train lurches down a hill.

 _God_ , he’s missed Liam.

 

-

 

Fact: Louis Tomlinson _did_ truly, wholeheartedly mean it when he said he missed Liam.

Another fact: Louis Tomlinson did _not_ actually, miss the motherfucking stairs.

He’s heaving by the time he reaches the top of the stairs leading to his dorm. He’s about as fit as an _unbecoming newborn kitten,_ and spending the summer on a couch with Zayn had not helped.

Zayn, his best muggle friend, is technically a half squib, because his grandmother is a witch. She sometimes chimes in on Louis’ stories of his time at Hogwarts to remark about how much things have changed since she was there.

Zayn listens to anything and everything about magic and Hogwarts with the intensity of a toddler being read their favorite storybook, and complains incessantly about how unfair it is for him to have been born non-magical. Louis always points out that if he were magical, he’d just go around pretending to have superpowers, and Zayn really can’t deny that so he pouts instead and asks more questions about apparition (“ _That’s like teleportation, right?”)_ , the magic dining tables ( _“Oh my_ god _, a year-round free buffet?!”)_ , and, of course, quidditch ( _Louis, I’ve already heard enough from you and the boys about footy. You all know I’m already shit at_ ground-level _sports)_.

Actually, Zayn doesn’t even have to ask about quidditch for Louis to talk about it. He takes pride in being Captain of the Gryffindor team, keeping the title since fourth year. He remembers Nick Grimshaw graduating, leaving the spot open, and him shouting a hallelujah into the tryouts pitch. He _also_ remembers that as the year Harry Styles took over as the Slytherin Captain, and as much as people try to erase the stereotypical rivalry between the two houses, it’s unforgotten how closely tied they are in the total number of House Cups won.

Between Louis’ fourth year and now, Gryffindor had won two, and Slytherin one. Though, since the beginning of second year (both his and Harry’s first year playing), Slytherin has one more win over Gryffindor. Louis blames it on the fact that Nick Grimshaw used the title of Captain to get the attention of the ladies (and gentlemen) rather than practice. Despite being twice as gay as Grimshaw, Louis is actually a decent captain, and trains his team into champions.

He just doesn’t understand why Harry had been chosen as captain. Or, scratch that, he doesn’t understand why Harry had chosen to play quidditch at all. The first day at Hogwarts, Louis had met Harry on the train, and the boy had been a cherub with a mess of curls, impossibly green eyes, and dimples that charmed the sweets-cart lady into giving them all extra candy floss.

He had watched as Harry squeezed his eyes tight in fear when the hat was placed on him, and beamed when it announced Slytherin. He remembers Harry fumbling around in charms class first year, blowing everything up in potions second year, excitedly chatting with Professor Brown about his crystal ball and tea readings third year, and then him suddenly appearing on the captain tryouts pitch in fourth year with a Venti Venilia in hand- and no, that’s a broomstick, not a Starbucks drink.

Gryffindor second and third years have Coach Wood’s Flying Class with the Ravenclaws, so Louis had never actually gotten a chance to see Harry on a broomstick before then. Harry, who stumbles around the smooth Hogwarts floors like it’s an obstacle course, turned out to be very good at flying, much to Louis’ dismay. Having the slender legs for speed and the long gangly arms for passing, Harry makes an amazing chaser. Louis, with his strong thighs from practice and a small frame for quick turns, has a completely different playing style despite being on the same position.

Liam, since fifth year, has been the beater for Gryffindor, which, considering his teddy bear personality, seems out of anyone’s imagination. Somehow on the pitch, he manages to hurl bludgers at the players and only _occasionally_ apologize afterwards.

He spots the picture of their team from sixth year in his trunk as he’s unpacking, and smiles fondly as himself in the picture is hoisted up by Liam and Stan, holding the House Cup decorated in red and gold with his whole team cheering all around him.

He brushes off the dust from the clear glass, and sets it carefully down on his nightstand.

Styles can go fuck himself and his terrible puns. The Gryffindors are going to win this year.

 

-

 

The first time he sees Styles in seventh year is at the Sorting Ceremony. The hat announces another eager Slytherin first year, and a collective holler comes from the table in the far end. He sees the little girl with ruddy cheeks and a ridiculous pointy hat lopsided on her head, and notices that she’s walking towards Niall Horan, a close friend of Styles who had recently been appointed Head Boy. Niall gives her a strong pat on the back, and Louis watches wearily as she steps towards Harry, asking for a handshake.

He fears he’s going to scowl, or shoo her off like he’s seen Harry’s other friends do to younger years, but to his surprise, he leans down to give her a hug. He can see him whispering something to the girl, and she lights up, scrabbling to the table to reach for an apple pastry. Louis looks back at Harry, who’s smiling fondly at the girl. 

Harry Styles, who is close friends with the circle of notorious assholes, can’t possibly be smiling _fondly_ at a little girl for chrissake. He couldn’t afford that, Calvin and the boys wouldn’t let him. 

He spares a glance towards the said rude group of rowdy Slytherins, seeing them pointing at some of the new students and making comments. He thinks he sees them saying something about _dad’s a muggle professor_ and _there’s another mudblood,_ but he really doesn’t want to know. He looks back at Harry, who is walking towards the table of boys.

He stops near the end of the bench, and his face furrows in what strangely seems like disappointment as he starts talking lowly to them. Their expressions change quickly, and one of them tries to stand up, before hesitating and sitting back down. Harry looks frustrated with the whole lot of them, but seeing that there really aren’t many seats left, reluctantly sits down.

Louis is about to turn to Stan to conspire about Calvin like always, but is interrupted by a wand tapping from the podium. All the students obediently quiet down and turn towards McGonagall, expectantly poised at the front.

“Students,” her voice rings out clearly through the hall. “Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the many of you who are returning, welcome back. I will remind you that fifth years, your O.W.L.s are coming up. Seventh years, your N.E.W.T.s will be this year, and sixth years, I hope your O.W.L.s went well, or your classes will be absolutely, terribly dull. You’ll be spending hours at a time with your professors, and some of them do not understand the concept of enunciation-- excuse me, _ahem_.” A couple snickers and groans pass through the crowd at once, as the professors give knowing looks to individual students and others to McGonagall’s back.

“Oh believe me,” someone yells out from the Slytherin table. Louis turns to see that it’s Niall. “I got a T on a muggle studies O.W.L.s, and turns out- learning about muggle communications and dance is a thing in N.E.W.T. level classes. What the bloody hell is a _whip_?!?” Loud laughter comes from most of the muggleborns and halfbloods, as the rest of the students are left to wonder what’s so hilarious about a riding instrument. Louis leans up a little to see Niall scrambling to stand up, and his eyes continue to scan the tables until they come to Styles, smiling wide at Niall.

“No thank you Mr. Horan, we would not like a demonstration,” McGonagall interrupts. “I’m sure the sixth years will have a marvelous time learning about that in class, yes? And it will be _useful_ ,” she pauses, “at the Yule Ball this year, perhaps.”

That causes another wave of groans and excited squeals, “As most of you may already know, the Triwizard Tournaments have been discontinued as of now, but Hogwarts still invites two other magical schools to the Yule Ball every four years. Both schools will be here on the day after your Christmas break. Please make sure they feel welcome.”

Louis is still watching when Niall sits down laughing good-naturedly, and when Styles gives him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile across the table.

He’s only been back for a day, but he’s already exhausted with Styles and his _ridiculous smiles_ and his _asshole friends_.

 

…  

 

It’s a bit of a Liam-and-Louis tradition to sneak out to the pitch for a few drinks on the first night back at Hogwarts. Liam’s already up and waiting for him in the Gryffindor Commons by midnight, and together they cast a charm to get past anyone in the halls.

“Going out again, boys?” The Fat Lady hisses at them. They freeze in their tracks, “Goodness, are we going to deal with this _every year_? Next time I won’t be so lenient-” she stops short as she realizes what she was about to say, and sniffs.

“Oh miss,” Liam whispers, making his voice as sweet as possible. “We’ll miss you terribly next year.” The Fat Lady wipes a tear from her cheek and points a finger in their relative direction. “You be back before late, you hear? Classes start tomorrow morning.”

“Yes ma’am,” Liam returns, and they scurry down the stairs before she starts crying any louder. “You’re evil, you know that?” Louis says to Liam, who is chuckling gleefully. “It’s not evil, it’s called _gentle manipulation.”_

Louis hugs him close and playfully kisses his cheek. “I’ve taught you well.”

With a bottle of Knotgrass Mead and a simple Butterbeer in each hand, both boys sit down against the fence next to the closest quidditch seating row. If Liam had never met Louis, he probably would have shat his pants at the thought of going out past curfew _and_ drinking on school grounds. Needless to say, Louis is very proud of all the corrupting he’s done on Liam.

They both decide to stick to the butterbeer for now, and they sit in happy silence while they gaze at the castle.

“You know,” Liam starts, already a little buzzed from the drink. “Harry isn’t actually as bad as you think. Dunno why you hate him so much.” Louis takes a swig of his beer as Liam rambles on.

“Saw him helping first years with their classes today. Showing them to the astronomy tower and whatnot.” The Astronomy Tower is a small little maze for all the first years-- everyone has a story of how they first stepped into it. “I get that he’s our quidditch rival and everything, but honestly, I think you should give him a chance. He’s always looking at you like he wants to talk to you but he’s afraid you’ll bite.”

“I swear to Godric if you start proposing we be his friends, I will toss you to the centaurs.” Louis drops his head onto the fence behind him. Liam frowns, “Why do you hate him so much anyway? It is because he’s always around Calvin? C’mon Louis, he doesn’t hang around him much anymore, I’m sure he’s just-”

“Liam,” Louis snaps, effectively cutting him off, and passes his bottle to Liam.

“What, already done?” Liam turns it over to find it empty. “Maybe you should slow down a bit mate, still got classes tomorrow.” Louis sighs dramatically and snatches Liam’s Knotgrass Mead away from him.

“You’ve still got your own!” Liam argues, though easily letting go of the bottle. “Listen,” Louis says pointedly. “ _Harry_ is an opposing quidditch captain. He hangs around a bunch of arseholes. I don’t need to like him.”

Liam shrugs, “Sure. Just tired of you constantly talking about him.”

“I do not!”

“Oh, Styles did this, or Styles did that, honestly if I didn’t know better I’d think you fancy him.”

“That’s fucking stupid, Liam.”

“Harry might’ve been an asshole to you before, but he’s different now. Just think you’re missing your chance is all.”

Liam looks up from the grass when Louis doesn’t reply. “Hey,” he whispers, seeing the faraway look in his friend’s eyes, “I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it anymore.” Louis nods and closes his eyes, leaning into him softly.

“Don’t need him anyway. I’ve got you, don’t I?”

 

-

 

With courses starting- and some professors having the audacity to give them tests and quizzes in the first week of school-- the team easily falls into the familiar routine of practice and workouts without much thought. So it’s really not even out of place for Louis to be on the pitch at 6:30 on a Wednesday, when usually he’d be there only half an hour later.

Some of the newly recruited kids in second and third year- whom he’s been training to tryout for spots- have miraculously managed to forget the entirety of the second level technique moves over the summer, and he is determined to help them. He’s just put their broomsticks down and is leaning over to pop open the trunk of supplies, when the end of a broomstick comes down on the back of his head.

He jumps back and rubs over the spot with his hand, shouting an irritated, “Oi, do you mind? Trying to start a practice here,” He tenses when he faces Calvin.

Calvin Rogers is the head beater of the Slytherin team, and Louis can safely say that his hobbies include, but are not limited to 1) Acting like captain when Styles is gone, 2) Acting like the bloody Minister of Quidditch, and 3) Being an obnoxious dick. That part isn’t “acting” because that’s just what he is. An obnoxious dick.

“You’re not the only one trying to practice here, Tomlinson,” Calvin sneers. “We were here first.”

Louis stands up, eyes widening in mock innocence, “Oh, silly me, I must’ve not seen you! Though it’s a bit of a wonder how I missed you with your ego the size of a _Hungarian Horntail_.”

He snorts and brushes off his robes, “‘ _We were here first!’_ pft, what are you, a five year old?”

Calvin locks his jaw at the comment, face red with anger and embarrassment for being told off in front of his fourth years. He stalks close to him. “Tomlinson,” he growls. “You make one more snarky comment, and I’ll show you why I’m more entitled to the Hogwarts pitch, _mudblood_.”

Louis feels the blunt force of the all too familiar nickname hit his chest, his chest tightening with shame. He can feel the heaviness of his wand in his pocket, fingers itching to wrap around the wood and hex Calvin into a pig. He breathes, in and out, the younger students behind him starting to squirm. This isn’t admitting defeat, he tells himself. It isn’t running away. He just needs to think about the kids behind them, needs to keep them safe. He curtly turns, grabs the trunk, and leads them off the field with a middle finger pointing behind him.

“I’ll show him where he can shove his pureblood privilege _and_ his fucking broom,” he mutters under his breath. He notices one of the third year boys crying, and trying to discreetly cover it up.

“Hey George, you alright?” he asks quietly, and shit, he’s a muggleborn too.

He crouches down in front of him and softly rubs his arms. “Shh, George, lad. It’s okay. He’s just trying to get a reaction out of us. Don’t let it get to you. How about we go to the hall for some tea and cookies, yeah?”

George nods furiously, meekly grabbing onto the edge of Louis’s quidditch robe. Louis smiles and gently takes his hand. “Okay,” he stands. “You want to make the _real_ team, yes?” Everybody responds with shouts of agreement.

“You have to deal with people like _that_ who deserve to be shat on by a hippogriff. When that happens, you go have a nice snack, practice harder, do better, and _beat the hell out of them at the game!”_ They cheer, before Louis composes himself and adds, “Now, step number one is snack time. Who’s hungry for cookies?”

They all have a big whoop and end up racing back to the castle. Louis laughs breathlessly as George excitedly tugs his arm toward the building, both stumbling through the bushes. He feels someone staring, and glances to the right to see Styles in his quidditch gear looking curiously at him, obviously on his way to the pitch. He’s in such a happy mood, the Calvin scene completely gone from his mind, that he waves at Harry without a second thought. Harry beams at him, and waves back enthusiastically.

He still feels his eyes on him all the way to the castle until the door creaks shut.

 

-

 

Louis actually doesn’t mind younger kids. He’s grown up with little sisters, though they all go to a smaller private muggle school closer to home. Teaching first years some basic quidditch knowledge shouldn’t be much of a problem at all. Hell, he _adores_ his mini peewee quidditch pack.

So how the fuck he has managed to lose all his patience in the span of thirty minutes with a handful of first years, he doesn’t have a clue. There are kids running around his legs, battling with brooms like swords, and one kid was genuinely just _sleeping on the grass._

Actually, all the quidditch captains are supposed to be here by now, Aiden Grimshaw for Ravenclaw, Sophia Smith for Hufflepuff, Styles for Slytherin, and himself for Gryffindor. Except that two of those people have conveniently excused themselves for something or other.

He’s about to call off this entire idea of Coach Woods’ to form a First Years Quidditch Club, when a certain lanky boy walks onto the pitch carrying a broom. Louis sighs, nearly dropping onto his knees, “Oh, for once, thank _Merlin_ , I was just trying to decide whether to whack the kids or whack _meself_ with a Beater’s Bat.”

Harry raises his eyebrows at him, unamused, before blowing a little whistle around his neck. Immediately the kids line up in front of him, looking up expectantly and staying quiet.

Louis gapes, “Why do they listen to you? I’m _obviously_ the superior captain.”

“No, Harry Styles is better than you. He’s a Slytherin, _and_ he has nice hair.”

Louis glares at the kid who had spoken. “Really? Slytherin is the _worst_ house. And,” He reaches out to tug a piece of Harry’s hair, “He looks like Tarzan!”

“Ow, Louis-”

“Tar- _what?_ ” 

“Ugh, it’s a muggle thing.” 

“You’re a muggle?” 

“Obviously fucking not.”

“Tomlinson, language!”

He rolls his eyes and picks up his broom, “Styles, can you start them on the exercises? I’m going for a trip around and get the trunk.” Harry nods and gives him a thumbs up. He tries to glare back, but _Merlin_ , he can’t destroy the bright smile aimed toward him. He’s just glad to have an excuse to get away from the kids.

Louis turns back to the offending Ravenclaw boy, “Be glad you’re not in Gryffindor, menace, because if you were, I would have bunked you with the fifth years.”

“ _Hey_ , you can’t do that!”

“Can too!”

“Can not!”

He grumbles something he’s 100% sure is sacrilegious under his breath, and kicks off into the air. He takes a sharp turn toward the astronomy tower and circles around the area a couple times. It’s still pretty early in the morning, the sun peeking out from behind the trees.

Louis takes a couple minutes to rest on the tip of the tower, before shaking all his thoughts away, and heading back towards where he can see Harry directing the kids into some basic flying drills.

He blames the stutter in his breath on the sunrise.

 

\--

Louis and Liam chat amicably while walking to their usual table for breakfast. The table is fairly rowdy, seating a few of their good friends like Danny and Ant, some quidditch mates (including Stan, of course), and a couple of their girlfriends and their friends.

A small commotion catches his attention, and he sees Harry standing stiffly by the table where his friends sit. One of the boys sneers at him, and Harry glares back before grabbing his things, standing, and walking away. He makes it halfway across the hall before he realizes he just left his usual seat, and looks around helplessly for an open spot.

Louis forgets that he’s staring, until Liam whispers, “You want to call him over?” in his ear, making him jolt. “What?” He hisses, “No, of course not! Have you forgotten that Styles is-”

“Your enemy, yeah yeah,” Liam says. “I saw you two on the pitch yesterday, seemed a bit close for ‘ _enemies’_.” Louis hits his arm and starts to object, when the other boy interrupts him again. “Look, he needs a seat. Why can’t we be nice for once, and invite him over?”

“ _Because,”_

Liam shouts at Harry, waving him over, “Liam, what are you doing?” Louis frantically whispers. Liam rolls his eyes at him, “Oh come on, what’s he going to do? Poison your tea?”

“Well, considering I’m his top competition, it would make sense.”

“Louis,” Liam grabs his shoulders. “Harry isn’t going to poison your tea. See? He’s smiling at us. Hi Harry! You can sit right in front of Louis here.”

“Wh- _Liam,”_

“Hey Louis,” Harry says breathlessly, setting his belongings down on the table. “Sorry to invade your table, but those boys were being really obnoxious today so I decided to ditch them. I hope you don’t mind?”

Louis goes to make a remark, but chokes on his breath when a foot kicks hard at his shin, “No, of course not Harry,” Liam says in a sweet voice. “We don’t mind at all. In fact we were about to ask you to sit with us tomorrow, actually.”

“Really?” Harry lights up. “Thanks lads.”

Harry fits in right with the table, though it takes a few moments of uncomfortable small talk for the usual rivalry they all have on the pitch to fade away. Harry is listening to Stan going on about the time he sneaked off into the Forbidden Woods-- “ _I could only see its shadow, but it tripped me,”  “Stan, that was a fucking tree root.”  “No Ant, it was the beasts! Harry, you believe me, don’t you?”--_ when Liam nudges Louis with his elbow. “See? Isn’t so bad, is it? He’s a nice kid.”

Louis huffs, “I’m still not going to drink my tea.”

“But isn’t that your favorite?” Liam gently picks up the cup and makes a whole scene of cupping it to his face and taking a deep inhale. “Earl grey, your _absolute favorite-”_

“Fuck you Liam,” Louis purposely bumps his arm so that Liam drops the muffin in his hand. He begrudgingly picks up the mug and bring it to his lips, “If I get shipped to St. Mungo’s for tea poisoning, I’m going to tell the authorities that you were involved.”

“Aw, you’re just bitter that you can’t blame your biased hate on Harry Styles on anything other than the fact that he can beat you at quidditch.”

“ _Once!”_

He hates Liam Payne.

“Come on, you wasted my last muffin. It’s a Saturday, how about we run to Hogsmeade, just the two of us? I heard they’ve just opened up a new bakery, _and_ they have those scones that you like. Ought to test out those tunnels Ant’s been telling us about, yeah?”

He _sometimes_ hates Liam Payne.

But he can be a decent friend, he supposes.

 

\--

 

Louis is going to hex whoever invented group projects. Most of the time, they’re the main reasons for conflict in classrooms, like the time he got paired with Thomas Cooper and nearly ended up failing it because Cooper had forgotten to bring his _wand_ to the _charms presentation_ , or the time he got paired with Simone Roy and gotten thrown across the room by a handful of pixies, because she _accidentally_ opened the cage.

But really, considering that they have last names adjacent in the alphabet, he’s amazed that so far, he’s never been paired with--

“Harry Styles,” Professor Malfoy reads out, “and Louis Tomlinson.

He gives the professor an offended look, and turns to where Harry is smiling, motioning for him to come over. He grudgingly gathers his materials and walks over to his table. “God, I’m glad I got paired with you, I’m hopeless at potions,” Harry says, looking to him with bright eyes. “You’re really good in this class, right?”

He nods, and goes back to checking over all their required ingredients. Harry’s face falls for a second, but he smiles again. “So, he said we need to cut these or crush them? Or chop them? I don’t even know the difference, s’probably why I’m about to fail this class.”

Louis turns to the cauldron where Harry had been standing in front of, and raises his eyebrows at him. “Oh, sorry,” Harry moves away from the spot and watches confused, as Louis holds his wand in one hand and a textbook in the other. “Is there.. Can I help with anything?”

Harry awkwardly fidgets as he gets no response. His shoulders drop and he chuckles, embarrassed. “Right, okay.”

He sits dejectedly on his stool, watching as Louis stirs everything together. He’s glad one of them knows what they’re doing.

 

\--

 

They end up getting a perfect score on the project, and Harry can tell by the look on Professor Malfoy’s face that he knows he only got a good score because of his partner. He catches Louis when they step out of the hallway, “Hey Louis." 

Louis freezes, and then turns to give him a look, “Can I help you?”

“Just wanted to- to say, that,” Louis gives him an impatient glare and Harry straightens his stance and clears his throat. “Wanted to say thanks, for the project. You did really well so, thank you.”

“Not like you were much of a help,” Louis shrugs. “Makes me wonder, what are you good at other than sitting around doing nothing?”

Harry glares at him, “What is your problem? I thought we were getting along fine during practices. I know I’m terrible at potions, but at least you could let me participate. I’m not going to snap your wand or throw the cauldron at your face.”

Louis clenches his fist, and takes a step forward to push Harry into the wall, “What makes you think I want to be your friend? You and your _mates_ have made it a life mission to ruin my life here in Hogwarts, and you think I’d just- _forgive_ you because we sat together at breakfast and got paired for a group project?”

Guilt washes over Harry’s angry expression.

“It’s not... You know I never liked watching them doing that to you, Louis.”

“Oh yeah, nice job showing that,” Louis snaps. “Standing around and doing absolutely fucking _nothing_ really helps, doesn’t it? Did you do anything when they tossed my trunk in the lake in first year? Remember when Calvin had a field day with the bludgers and he didn’t get any penalties because you agreed that it was just coincidence? You never do anything--”

“He’s gone.” Harry cuts in, avoiding his eyes. He breathes out and stands a little taller, “Calvin’s gone.”

“... What?”

“I kicked him off the team. This morning actually. It’s.. it’s why I didn’t sit with them.”

Louis frowns. Why would he do that? As big of an asshole Calvin is, he’s still Slytherin’s best beater. It seems more like a Gryffindor thing to kick someone off the team for something like bullying. Calvin’s done so many horrible things to not just Louis, but to all muggleborns in Hogwarts, why is Harry just doing something about it now?

“It wasn’t to win you over or anything, okay?” Louis still looks unconvinced, and Harry sighs.

“Listen, I’ve made some bad choices from the beginning of my first year here, and I know seventh year is too late to fix anything, but I’m trying my best. You don’t have to suddenly be all friendly with me or anything, I understand if you don’t ever forgive me for everything I’ve done. But I think we can both agree, that we could leave this place a little more peacefully if we’d both quit being so hateful of each other. Maybe we can just settle for,” he reaches his hand between them. “Truce?”

Louis hesitates, keeping his hands by his sides. He stares into moss green eyes, and sees Calvin, remembers all the times he’s been hexed, humiliated, put down, and hurt. He flicks his gaze around to the students hurrying to their dorms after getting out of their last class of the day, and purses his lips, returning to Harry’s hopeful expression. There’s guilt there, and it makes him sick to think that Harry is doing this out of guilt, but even more than that, he looks _empathetic_ . As if he’s trying to convey that he _understands_. Which, how could he?

This time, he has no sunrise to blame the stutter of his breath on, when he slowly shakes Harry’s hand, and is met with a smile that could probably power the world. They awkwardly part ways, and leave for their dorms.

Without thinking, he turns back and sees Harry already looking at him. He scowls, and continues speed walking away. He barely registers getting into his dorms, and ignores the worried looks from Liam in the bed next to his. He closes his eyes, and sees moss green like it’s painted on the inside of his eyelids.

 _Merlin,_ what is he doing?

 

\--

 

They don’t become friends, unsurprisingly to literally everyone, though they do start acknowledging each other in the halls and occasionally making small talk during meals. That’s another development as well, Harry sitting with them during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He charms everyone with stories, and even brings Niall to sit with him sometimes. Louis actually doesn’t mind having Niall around, and has learned that despite being a pureblood Slytherin Head boy, he is generally just very cheery and laughs as easy as breathing.

So weeks pass peacefully, with Louis defeatedly agreeing with a very smug Liam that neither Harry nor Niall were as mean as he perceived.

Sometimes he would notice things about Harry that he never really paid any attention to before, like how his dimples show when he blushes, or how deep his voice is in the morning when he thanks him for passing him the sugar at breakfast. It’s just small, little details that make him see Harry more as an individual person, than just the evil pureblood quidditch captain he saw before.

Louis is walking with Harry and Niall to breakfast, when they turn a corner and see a couple of Calvin’s friends stalking away from a younger boy, a mess of blond hair and blue eyes, who is sitting against the wall holding a hand on his nose and surrounded by pieces of a shredded Hufflepuff necktie. The boy looks up at them, terrified, and both Harry and Niall go stiff beside him.

Louis immediately rushes to his side, and the boy stays mostly silent save one word answers to questions from Louis, shocked still. He’s a second year Hufflepuff student, and he’s “ _okay”_ \- as he keeps repeating. He doesn’t move while Louis hesitantly reaches for the hand on his nose, before stopping mid-air.

He puts a shaky hand on the boy’s shoulder, and sees only himself when he looks into his blank, blue eyes. Second year was also when this started happening to him, just small hexes like bloody noses and spells resulting in cut lips or shredded clothes. He remembers sitting still on the ground for a while, just spaced out with no one to ask for help, and is suddenly so relieved that they found this boy.

Without being asked, Harry bends down to where they’re crouched, gently eases the hand off the boy’s nose, and pulls out his wand to stop the bleeding. Niall pulls Louis away from the two, and sits him down on the floor. Merlin, since when has his chest started tightening?

“Was it those boys we just passed?” Harry asks, cleaning him off with more spells and helping him stand up. The boy winces but nods, his eyes a little more alive and ignited than before just at the mention of the boys. “Hey, it’s alright. Just gonna take you to Madam Pomfrey, alright?”

Harry glances at Louis over his shoulder, and frowns when he sees Louis staring at them, unmoving.

“Louis?” he glances up at his voice, obviously disoriented, and blinks a couple times. “Sorry, what?” Harry gives him a sad look, and asks, “Do you want to come with us?”

Louis stands, surprised at himself when he realizes how unsteady he is at first, and tells Niall to go on to breakfast without them.

He puts an encouraging hand behind the boy’s back and the three of them walk to Madam Pomfrey’s room. They watch him get herded into a seat by her, and smile when he shyly thanks them.

Harry has to nudge Louis to get him to turn around to start walking back to the Great Hall, and still asks him if he’s okay. Louis nods, and they walk in silence for a minute before Louis confesses, “I was surprised that you were so calm and determined to help.” Harry seems slightly startled at the broken silence, “What do you mean?”

 

He shrugs, tongue flicking out to his dry lips. “I guess I still had this image of you like, being one of- one of them.” Harry looks offended, and Louis continues, “and I want to apologize. For, you know, just assuming that you were the same as Calvin. You’ve got to understand I had a bloody good reason to, but now I see you’re not. And I’m glad,” He smiles at him. “I’m glad we made up. You’re actually not as terrible as I made you out to be.”

Harry smiles softly back at him as they stroll into the Great Hall.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Tomlinson.”

The doors to the Great Hall are wide open, and as expected, there are huge crowds of students filing in and out of them. Louis likes these sort of mornings where even though everyone might be tired and sleepy from last night’s studies, they can all empathize and carry matching cups of coffee. The busy rush makes him more awake, ready for the pitch and ready to start his day.

They take their seats across one another, their nice mood immediately falling when they notice the tense air of the table. “What’s happened?”

Liam wordlessly hands him a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front page, is a picture of a muggle home, the flames magically moving and licking away at the wooden frames.

**_THREE HOMES BURNT DOWN BY ANTI-MUGGLEBORN GROUP, WHAT HAS THE MINISTRY BEEN HIDING FROM THE PUBLIC?_ **

_Three homes of innocent muggleborn families were caught in flames by the wands of an Anti-Muggleborn group previously involved in minor conflicts against muggleborns. All members of families have been confirmed to be dead, and these fires have stumped the muggle investigators in finding a cause or pattern. Our sources also confirm that two muggleborn couples found cursed were killed by the same group._

Louis reads over it twice, and then one more time to make sure he had read it right. He’s known about the Anti-Muggleborn group for months now. They’ve been terrorizing the centers of the wizarding world, England and America. Panic is spreading amongst the muggleborns, parents holding their children closer to their chests and whispering counterspells to them at night. He slowly lowers the papers onto the table and notices people staring at him. Nobody is talking anymore, and he realizes that he’s the only muggleborn at their table. “Wait, you don’t think they could get into Hogwarts, could they?”

They all share shocked and concerned expressions, not meeting his eyes.

Harry hesitantly takes his hand, and gives it a squeeze, “I’m sure this school will keep you safe, Louis. The safest place after Gringotts, right? They could never break in.”

Louis stares at their joined hands. He still feels like they want to say something, like they’re all staying quiet just so he won’t get upset. Harry’s hand is warm on top of his, and he tries to focus on that instead. It was strange how just a few weeks ago they were at each other’s necks, but now Harry’s the only person comforting him. They had made up, so were they friends? Harry’s hand stays on his a few seconds more, before being pulled away, leaving his hand cold and stiff.

“Yeah,” he echos back hollowly, “They could never break in.”

That seems to satisfy Harry, who smiles again and reaches for a muffin. Liam nods, patting his shoulder, “I hope so.”

 

\----

 

After that day, the attacks only seem to get worse. There are more houses burnt, bodies found, even _children_ of muggleborn families have gone missing. Louis has taken time everyday to write to his mum, making sure that she and the girls are safe. He always gets an equally worried letter back, and his owl has started demanding a treat whenever he gets sent off, the greedy bastard.

Even Zayn asks him about it in their weekly letters, telling him how the muggles are responding to this and asking if he’s alright. Louis writes back always reassuring that he’s safe, and wishing the same for Zayn. He prays that this won’t go far enough to hurt him.

The school is in an anxious lull, most of the students not directly affected whereas the muggleborns seem to hold their books tighter and stand closer to their pureblood and halfblood friends. Headmistress McGonagall has ordered a reinforcement of protective magic around the school, and Louis has heard teachers muttering that it reminded them of the War of Hogwarts.

Louis is terrified. He’s learned how big and devastating the War of Hogwarts was, and hearing it being compared to what’s going on now is absolutely not helping his ever-growing list of things to worry about. Harry is right though, the Anti-Muggleborn group hasn’t made any advances towards Hogwarts yet, though the same can’t be said about Calvin. He seems to find the panic amongst the students amusing, and has started playing more pranks and hexes on the students. It’s gotten out of hand enough times for Professor Cowell, the transfiguration teacher and Slytherin Head, to notice. Though, Louis argues that considering the amount of havoc Calvin has wrecked, his number of detentions seems unfairly low.

He hopes Professor Cowell gives him horrid tasks, like making him walk blindfolded into the Whomping Willow, or tossing him to the trolls. He wonders, is it _theoretically_ safe to lock him in a cage of acromantulas? Maybe acromantulas are vegetarian. He wouldn’t be sad if they weren’t.

He and Harry are getting along quite nicely as well, which means that Liam and Niall have both been dragged into a group dynamic with their royalties. Niall is one of the most laid back quidditch lad Louis has ever met. He never lingers on things that make him upset, and is always open for a cuddle. Liam and Niall have gotten close as well, with all their sports talk and beers by the fire. It’s not a rare sight to see Niall comforting Liam, who is usually drunk and crying about not being a good Beater, not being brave enough to talk to Sophia, or not being a good Beater and crying about it which just proves that he’s not brave enough to talk to Sophia.

Sometimes Louis wants to slap Liam for acting like a kicked puppy, but Niall always loses to those sad brown eyes and agrees to stay with him. That leaves Louis to complain to Harry about not having his best mate to copy his homework off of, which then leads to the two of them in the corner of the library doing their homework together and chatting aimlessly.

All in all, they form a sort of inseparable group, and none of them could tell you the number of times they’ve slept over in their opposing house’s dorms.

Otherwise, things seem to be just fine. His little quidditch team is getting better everyday, and even the First Years in the Quidditch Club have mastered basic flying, and are moving onto passing and throwing. Those practices have been getting more fun too; all four captains mostly horsing around without the watchful eyes of Coach Wood. Some distraught parents have argued to temporarily cancel quidditch because it is “much more dangerous outside,” but the entire student body rioted.

_You can’t cancel quidditch._

Niall usually tags along with Harry to sit back and laugh at really nothing in particular, opting not to play himself because of his awkward knee, and Liam comes along with Louis, too. Though Liam is only there to stare at Sophia Smith like she just caught the snitch. Louis regularly hexes him when Sophia finally notices him on the stands, and Niall’s laughter rings out the loudest whenever Liam’s papers go flying everywhere, or he trips over nothing.

Louis walks into his dorm after his usual quidditch practice on the weekends, tired after getting carried away and staying out longer than he intended to. Aiden had suggested they play truth or dare after the first years went back to the castle, and it had unsurprisingly turned into a game of “ _Do this dare or we will continuously call you a coward until you give in.”_ Looking back, he should have shot the idea down, considering they just spent an hour getting Aiden untangled from a flagpole.

He puts his bag on the ground, relieved that the dorms are mostly empty, with everyone in their extra classes or out with friends. It’s still just before sunset, and the room is light enough for him to notice a Slytherin scarf in his bag as he unties his shoes. He reaches to pull it out when he notices an empty ink bottle on the ground. He freezes, and slowly lifts his gaze up from the floor.

The bed is trashed. The contents of his wardrobe are strewn around the bedposts, some torn garments hanging limply off the bed. The blanket is ripped up, all of the letters between him and his mum are in shreds on the floor. He drops his broomstick and takes one blind step forward. His pillow has a big inkstain in the middle. His nightstand is turned over, and there’s shattered glass where the picture frame containing his favorite picture of him and the team had been smashed.

His breathing picks up and he flinches when he feels something drip onto his shoulder. He looks up, and the air around him frosts. He finally sees, on the ceiling, the walls, the door, blood-red letters written over and over and over again, cutting through his gut like a rusted knife-

“ _MUDBLOOD_ ** _”_ **

 

\----

 

Liam finds Harry pacing awkwardly in front of the Fat Lady when he gets back to the Gryffindor Commons after taking a shower. Harry sees him, and immediately looks relieved.

“Harry,” Liam smiles. “What’re you here for?”

Harry awkwardly twists his hands, “Just wanted to ask if you or Louis took Niall’s scarf by accident? He swears he took it to the club meet today, and he always steals mine if he doesn’t have his.”

“Why don’t you come in? I just emptied my bag for clothes at the showers, so you can go ask Louis,” Liam turns to the Fat Lady and says, “Chocolate pastry.”

The portrait swings open, and Harry follows him in, slightly disturbed by the Fat Lady’s calls of “ _Ooh, another Slytherin! I always say, a Slytherin going into the Gryffindor Dorms is always such a scandal. And what a handsome boy too, Liam dear is he a friend?”_ Liam chuckles, “Yes ma’am, though I promise there won’t be any scandals.”

He motions for Harry to go up the stairs.

“He has the last room to the right on the top floor. I think I’ll head up after I do a bit of homework, you can go up yourself, he won’t mind.”

Harry thanks him, and starts up the stairs. He admires the rough, stone brick walls in comparison to the smooth marble and stone of the Slytherin Dorms, and counts the windows as he goes up. The Slytherin Common Room has a huge glass wall and windows that looks into the lake. Everyone always gathers around whenever the giant squid swims by or a grindylow dives past, but sometimes he just wishes there were windows above water to cast some sunlight into the murky atmosphere.

He runs his hand against the walls to feel the bricks all the way to Louis’ dorm, and is confused when he sees it slightly ajar. He knocks twice, but gets no reply.

“Louis?”

There’s a thud from inside, and an uneasy feeling rests in his stomach. “Louis, it’s Harry.” He pushes the door open and his jaw goes slack at the sight before him. Louis is sat down on the ground, eyes glazed and frantically picking up the torn pieces of parchment around him. He doesn’t seem to care that his hands are covered in red, and Harry’s throat clamps shut when he sees it.

He sees the paint on the walls, and though he’s relieved that it’s not blood on Louis’ hands, it only amplifies his shock. Suddenly, he understands. He gets why the room looks like the aftermath of a first year charms classroom, why there’re hurtful words on the walls, why Louis is reduced to a traumatized mess picking up pieces of his own entire magical life from the floor.

And he’s furious. He’s furious at whoever’s done this, whether it’s Calvin or the Anti-Muggleborn group- Merlin, he hopes it’s not the latter- and he wants to know why. Why are muggleborns being targeted? They don’t have any control of what kind of family they’re born into. He’s frustrated, and he vaguely feels his nails digging into his palm. Why Louis?

Why is Louis the one who has to feel like it’s his fault, his responsibility that he was born into a muggle family? Harry can’t even begin to comprehend how people can be so hateful, and he could never understand how Louis must feel himself.

He looks back at where Louis is still completely out of it, scraping the pieces of paper from even under the bed, and goes to put a hand on his shoulder. He flinches and looks up, surprised, as if he’d just noticed him in the room. Harry grabs his wrists when he goes to pick up the papers again, “What are you doing?”

“Letters,” Louis mumbles. “My mum. Her letters. And my sisters’ drawings. Was gonna- was gonna pin them up on the wall.”

Harry almost feels like crying himself. He forcibly maneuvers Louis into his arms, whose eyes had started to water and breathing had gotten shallower. He opens the door from where he’s sat right in front of it, and shouts for Liam. He hears him call back, and turns his attention back to Louis as rushed footsteps echo from the hall. 

He tries to hug him, but Louis is stiff and shaking, both of his hands desperately clutching the pieces of paper he had gathered to his heart. Harry hastily takes his wand out of his pocket, and shows it to him, “Hey, look. It’s alright, easily fixable, yeah?” He concentrates on making a ripped shirt lying next to them sew itself back together, albeit sloppily, and smiles in what he hopes is a comforting way. Louis looks up at him, eyes swimming and lost in hope, and raises his tightly closed fists between them, “These too?”

Harry doesn’t know what to say. He’s absolute shit at charms when it comes to objects like these, he’s better in the medical field purely because he has a love for herbology and the program came with medical charms. He could fix broken noses and black eyes, but how is he supposed to un-rip paper? He’d probably make it catch fire on accident.

He glances helplessly down at Louis, who’s still sat in his arms. There are tears streaming down his eyes, but he stays completely quiet, refusing to even wipe his face in fear of letting go of the papers. Harry’s heart breaks seeing Louis like this- it would make sense for him to be _screaming_ or _furious_ but Merlin, he’s just slumped in his arms, fighting to keep his sobs silent.

“Oh my _god_.” Liam stops in the doorway to look between Louis in Harry’s arms, and the room. “Oh my god, Louis, oh my-”

“Liam,” Harry says, voice breaking. “Could you take him for a minute? Or, or you can try and fix this room, I don’t know, Liam, what do we do? How- What’re we supposed to do?” His voice betrays him at the end, making him sob to Liam, who is now crouched next to them, trying to get Louis’ attention.

“Is he hurt?” Liam asks, and Harry wants to slap himself for not checking. Liam pats his back as if to say that it’s alright, and goes to check himself.

“L- Liam?” Louis croaks, having stopped crying a little while ago, instead just looking around the like he still doesn’t believe he’s quite awake. “What happened, Liam? Why is my room ruined? What did I do? _”_

Liam begins to cry now, overwhelmed at both Louis and Harry’s first choice of going to him for answers and directions. He realizes with a sick feeling that he _doesn’t know_ what to do. He really doesn’t.

“Okay,” Liam breathes out, mostly to himself. “It’s okay. You’re okay Louis, you’re gonna be okay.”

He spares one last glance at the room around them, and chokes back another sob.

“I’m gonna make sure you’re okay.”

 

\----

 

Louis wakes up in a familiar room, with a blanket over his body and a cracked, stone ceiling. He feels how dry his throat is, like the day after a tiring quidditch match, but he knows the ache in his chest isn’t from a losing game. He groggily turns to the bedside table and thankfully sees a glass of water. He sits up, pats down the sheets where he’s lying, and takes a drink.

He hates how familiar the infirmary is.

As he’s putting the glass down, he notices a thin vase with a single lively moly in it. He strokes his fingers down the petals, the pretty light blue color reminding him of the time he had stolen one from the potions class, just to make it into a bookmark as a small birthday present for Zayn. He sees a card too, leaned up against the vase. He opens it and reads in a familiar messy scrawl:

_“I’m absolutely hopeless at potions, somehow my wiggenweld potion turned bright yellow! I hope this moly will slightly lessen your disappointment in my potions abilities :(_

_P.s. Liam really wants you up and back again, he’s too soft and easy on the First years. All that hard work we made, Lou! He let them only do two laps._

_Get well soon,_

_~ H xx.”_

He smiles, and puts the note in the pocket of his robe hanging off a bedpost. He hears the door to Madam Pomfrey’s office open, and slides back under the blanket to avoid being scolded for sitting up all the way without being checked. She comes into view a few seconds later, carrying a vial and a plate of food.

“Good morning love,” she pats him on the cheek, and places the plate and vial on the bedside table. “How are you feeling? You’ve been sleeping for a while, got carried in here yesterday evening, and it’s the next night now.”

Louis is surprised. He was asleep for an entire day? Madam Pomfrey notices his unease, and explains, “I gave you some sleeping draughts dear, you were in quite a state of shock. I thought letting you rest would help you feel relaxed.”

She passes him the plate of food, and he accepts it gratefully. She carefully instructs him to take doses of Calming Draught in the vial throughout the following few days, and even pulls out another vial containing a small dose of the Draught of Peace for his nerves. She tells him that he’s free to leave in the morning, and is off to the office to sleep herself.

Louis lies and blinks blearily at the ceiling for a while, and is just starting to feel sleepy when someone shuffles quietly into the room. He immediately sits up, heart pounding and head throbbing at the sudden movement, but sags in relief when Harry squeaks in surprise.

“You’re up!” Harry rushes to his side to lay him down again, and looks ecstatic that Louis is awake. “Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to make sure Madam Pomfrey was gone.”

“What are you doing here, Harry? Isn’t it past curfew?” Louis asks. Harry smiles, leaning close to whisper, “Being in Slytherin _does_ come with advantages, you know. There’re underground passageways through the entire castle!”

“And you thought to come check up on me?”

“I- um, yes?” Harry hesitates, fiddling with his hands. “You have no idea how worried I was. You’re one of the only friends I’ve got.” He looks up and notices Harry’s slightly pale skin, greyish bags under his eyes, and his red lips slightly raw from biting. He bites back a comment about Calvin but Harry sighs and corrects, “The only good friends, anyway.”

Louis’ breath stutters again, and he whispers, “Thank you.” He’s almost afraid to say anything more and break the comforting scene. Harry finally meets his eyes, “I missed you.”

He doesn’t think it’s fair how deep green and bright his eyes are in the dark room. He stares, tracing the worry lines on Harry’s forehead with his eyes. Hesitantly, he reaches his hand out, and gently soothes them away with his thumb. His fingers drop to Harry’s full lips, and it feels so _nice_ under his fingers, like they could sing about peace and the world would listen.

His hand trails down to Harry’s jaw, and he just realizes how tiring it is to hold his arm up to touch him for so long. His fingers twitch, and he’s about to bring it down when Harry’s hand comes up to rest on top of Louis’, holding it to his jaw and cheek. Their faces are so close to each other, even though Harry is leaning at an awkward angle with Louis lying down. The only sounds between them are their soft breaths, the areas where their hands touch, burning.

Their lips still fit perfectly.

It doesn’t matter that the room is dark and scary, that both of them aren’t very good or experienced kissers, that Louis’ hand is shaking against Harry’s skin, that Harry’s back must hurt from the awkward angle. It doesn’t matter if Louis’ room is still trashed, if Calvin is in there destroying everything again, if there’s a raging war outside these walls.

Harry is kissing him, and that’s all that matters.

 

\----

 

Louis wakes up to the same view of the cracked stone ceiling. But this time, he looks to the side and sees a head of curls resting on his arm, lit softly by the streaks of sunshine falling from the high windows. He kind of wants him to move- _he can’t feel his arm,_ but he also doesn’t want to wake Harry up. He lies back down with a sigh, and brings his other hand to his face. He ghosts over his lips with his fingers and blushes when he remembers.

Harry had kissed him.

_Harry Styles had just kissed him._

Not to mention that he had enjoyed it, maybe a little too much. He wonders, how long had he secretly wanted this? Just at the beginning of the school year, he had been cursing out Styles like he was a second Calvin. He can remember the day they had shaken on a truce, the day they started sitting comfortably together at meals, eyes finding each other in potions when the professor announces another partner project.

He doesn’t remember memorizing the dimples and freckles on Harry’s cheeks, the wounded look he makes when Louis still gets weary around him, the loud, carefree giggles he makes when Niall tells a terrible story, the curve of his lips and the green of his eyes. He doesn’t know that day when he started waiting for Harry to walk to breakfast, when they started whispering inside jokes to each other in the library while doing homework, when he started wishing Harry would notice the way they look at each other.

Which, to be honest, is a pretty big deal. Louis _may_ not be the cleanest, most organized person in the world, but he can say that he knows what he’s feeling. He’s not like Liam, transparent and somehow still completely _clueless_ about himself. Being in control of himself is the one thing that keeps him sane, and now he’s lost it to some boy who’d literally stumbled into his life. Still, he can’t feel disappointed or angry about it.

He’s about to shake Harry awake- _Merlin his arm_ , but Harry startles up before he can. At the same time, they both look down to where Harry’s head was just lying, and his eyes widen when he see their hands held tight together. Harry blushes a furious pink and quickly retracts his hand.

“Um,” he nervously chuckles. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Louis whispers, ducking down to kiss his cheek.“Fuck,” he rasps. “Am I allowed to do that?” Harry shrugs, obviously faking nonchalance, “If you want to, I suppose.”

Louis puts a hand on his shoulder, “No. Harry, I’m asking if _you_ want it. Can’t imagine what it would be like if one of my mates just woke up and just kissed me.”

“Do _I_ want it?” Harry mumbles. “Yeah, not like I’ve had a crush on you since fourth year or anything.” Louis draws his hand back. “You what?”

Harry fixes him with a disappointed look. “Seriously? In fourth year, you just walked into tryouts like you were already captain, and Gryffindor started beating the hell out of us and the others. I was nearly bursting with nerves when you first acknowledged me on the pitch.”

Louis still looks helplessly confused, “Wait, _me?_ You’ve had a crush on _me_ since fourth year?”

“Yes, Louis,” Harry rolls his eyes, “I thought I made it pretty obvious. I even helped you out on that huge charms test that you were freaking out about last year.”

“I thought you were just patronizing me!”

“By getting you a good grade?”

Louis huffs. “Okay, so maybe I just didn’t notice.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Yeah, well at least I don’t let my friends-” he cuts himself off, and desperately looks towards Harry. “Sorry. I’m sorry, I don’t mean that.”

Harry shrugs. “It’s okay. You’re right, anyway. It was a shit thing of me to do. I just… I didn’t know how to solve it. I’m so sorry.”

Louis shakes his head, “No, it wasn’t your problem to fix. You came to me to apologize and make peace, so I’m not mad at you anymore, Harry. We’re friends now, yeah?”

“Just friends?”

“... Do you want to be more than just friends?”

Harry shrugs again, looking nervous. “I dunno. Do _you_ want to be more than friends? Because if not, then that’s okay too. We could- we could just be friends who kiss? Or just friends, no kissing, that’s good too.”

“Harry,” Louis whispers, as if they’re not the only ones in the room, “I like you too. We could be more than friends, okay? Just, I think maybe we skipped a couple of steps.”

“What, me pining after you for three years isn’t enough?” Harry jokes.

Louis chuckles, “I’m flattered, honestly. But I meant like- we can’t go from friends to kissing right away, you know? We haven’t really gotten to know each other or gone on any dates."

“I never pegged you for a romantic, Tomlinson.”

“Shush, just… Don’t want to rob you of that. You have been pining after me since fourth year, after all.”

They both smile at each other, and Harry is about to say something when they hear rustling from Madam Pomfrey’s door. “You might want to go before she catches you. She can throw quite a fit.”

“Yeah.” Harry says, slowly standing up and frowning. Louis notices and gently takes his hand. “Hey, I’ll see you in potions today, alright?” There’re footsteps coming closer, and their hands separate as Harry takes a backwards step towards the door.

“Alright.”

Neither break eye contact as Harry continues toward the door. They’re both sad, as if the moment he walks out, the night before would vanish from their memories. Louis watches him take reluctant steps away from him, and he closes the door just as Madam Pomfrey bustles in from her room. They greet each other, and she goes on to explain something about the vials on his tray.

Her words slip past him as his ears only follow the quiet sound of Harry’s footsteps away from the door. When he finally can’t hear them anymore, he closes his eyes and falls back on the bed.

“Madam Pomfrey, are there any side effects of amortentia?”

 

\----

 

Harry looks around nervously, hoping that he’s concealed behind enough trees to avoid getting caught. He knows that he shouldn’t be here, especially on the far side- Coach Wood might strip him of his captain-hood if he knew. He shuffles the broom beside him to lean awkwardly against a thin tree, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

_12:30 at the clearing on the far side of lake, see you there_

_Louis x ._

The note had come in the form of a paper sparrow, flying toward him in the middle of their divinations class. He was sad to have to unfold it, but had turned and nodded enthusiastically to Louis from across the classroom.

He scans the sky again for Louis, but deflates a little when he doesn’t see him. He’s known Louis for over six years now, and has liked him for half of those years. They were going to be alone. Together. On the far side of the lake. Fuck, Harry feels like he could take a dive into the freezing November weather lake, and still be too hot.

He knows what he feels for Louis, he knows that at this point he’s probably passed the point of “crush” and gone on to “in love with”. He takes deep breaths and tries not to imagine any worst case scenarios. Does Louis like him back the same amount that Harry likes him? He had been so ready to accept the fact that they were going to be good mates and nothing more, when Louis had just kissed him. Just grabbed his face and kissed him. And, Merlin, how is he supposed to ignore his feelings now?

He thinks back to all the times he could’ve done something, instead of watching _Calvin_ beat Louis down. He feels shame rise in his chest and he swallows it down along with the guilt. He could’ve done something- he _should_ have done something. But he knows that if he had, things would’ve only gotten worse. Calvin would have made sure of that. He still hears his taunts in his head, fragments of _loverboy_ and _know your place._

A distant call of his name pushes him out of his head, and he turns to see Louis flying toward him from the castle, struggling to hold what looks like a huge basket while maneuvering his broomstick. He waves, smiling, and steps aside while Louis stops above the cleared area and jumps down.

“So sorry I’m late, Harry. Miss Lovegood asked me to help her with the stats on Buckbeak. She’s really trying to impress Rolf- that’s her boyfriend. Did you know that his grandfather is Newt Scamander?”

Harry jerks up from where he was staring at Louis with his clothes strewn about, panting from the flight, “What? Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

Louis just smiles softly, “Nothing. Were you waiting long?” Harry shakes his head, “No, just got here a little early because Niall wouldn’t leave me alone. Um, can I help you with that?”

Harry reaches out to help Louis put down the heavy basket, and watches curiously as he slowly opens the flaps.

“I know I said that we’ve skipped some steps, and we haven’t gone on any dates,” Louis pulls out a big blanket and lays it over the fallen leaves. They crunch loudly when he drops the basket on top of it and sits down. “So we’re going to have a date. Right now.”

Harry watches wide eyed as Louis begins to pull out plates of food and pots of tea from the basket, and slowly sits down himself. “You got all this for me?”

“No, it’s for both of us Harry, don’t be selfish.” Louis teases. He sees Harry looking nervous and pats his hand, “I’m only joking.”

Harry nods dumbly, and accepts the plate of sandwiches from Louis. They both eat in silence for a few minutes and Louis takes a big chug of his tea before turning to Harry and bursting, “Sorry. Was this weird? I just, thought it would be nice weather for a picnic- not too cold- but I didn’t think you’d want me to ask you out in front of everybody. Or something?” he trails off.

“No no, it’s fine Louis, it’s- it’s amazing. I’m just kind of shocked? Er, no one’s done anything like this for me before.” Louis tilts his head in confusion. “Weren’t you dating that one Ravenclaw boy in fifth year? Xander? Did he never take you on a date?”

“Oh, yeah. Xander,” Harry pauses, chuckling in embarrassment. “He got transferred to Durmstrang after he got caught by some professors with another student.. In a very compromising position.”

“Oh god,” Louis grimaces. “Sorry for asking.”

“It’s alright, he was kind of a dick anyway. I don’t even remember why I was dating him. He got along really well with Calvin, which probably should’ve been a good enough warning.” Harry scoffs. “It was kind of weird because he was fine with being out to everyone, and all these people I’d never met before kept asking me where my boyfriend went, and I had to explain to them. It was really awkward.”

They both laugh, and Harry is glad that Louis doesn’t make a big deal out of it. They eat contentedly, chatting about things that happened between first year and now. Louis reminds Harry of the time he knocked over an entire pot of tea on Professor Brown, and Harry reciprocates by talking about the time Louis had sneezed while chasing after the quaffle and flown face-first into a flag.

“You know,” Harry says. “We’ve known each other for six years, but we’ve never really _known_ each other.” Louis nods, and glances toward the castle. “Do you want people to know about us? Whatever we are right now, anyway.”

Harry coughs awkwardly, “Well, Niall already knows. He wouldn’t stop bothering me about it. Nobody else does though, so if you don’t want to-- you know, be out, that’s okay.”

“Hm,” Louis hums. “Maybe we could just not make any announcements? I don’t want to hide us or anything, but I don’t know if coming out to the entire school all of a sudden would go completely well."

“So am I allowed to hold your hand in the halls?” Harry asks. Louis smiles, and takes his hand. He brings it up to his lips and kisses his knuckles, “Anytime you want.”

 

\----

 

“Hey Louis,"

“If you say it, I will throw this book at your face.”

“Say what?” Liam smiles innocently. “ _‘I told you so?’_ ”

Louis glares at him, before going back to scribbling on his parchment. “Remind me dear, why are we still friends?”

“Because,” Liam slides his paper over to him for him to copy. “You love me. And I help you with your homework.”

“I don’t even _need_ you to help me with my homework Liam. I-”

“Because you have Harry?” Liam interrupts with a shit-eating grin.

Louis grumbles something terrifying under his breath and ignores Liam’s teasing until he shuts the book with a sigh and rolls up his parchment. He’s putting his pens away when he notices that he’s about to run out of his favorite dark green ink. “Liam, that new stationary supply store opened next to Dervish and Banges, right?”

“Yeah. Run out of ink?” Louis nods as they both stand and start back to their dorms. “My favorite dark green one.”

“Huh, funny how your favorite color of ink is _dark green_ , innit?” Liam gloats. “Remind you of anyone you know?” Louis nearly trips, “Fuck off, Li.”

“Alright, alright.” Liam stays quiet for a couple hallways until he turns to Louis like he can’t stop himself, “Good thing it’s Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, you can stock up on as many ink bottles of your boyfriend’s eye color as you want.”

Louis slaps his chest with his books. “Would you like to get me a bottle of bright yellow for you? So you can use that, and your bottle of black to appeal to your imaginary girlfriend. Maybe Sophia will finally notice you then.”

Liam gasps and hits him back, and clambers up the stairs, leaving Louis behind. They race each other to get to the Gryffindor common room, and they have to repeat the password three times because they’re panting so hard.

Louis’ step still falters when he walks into his dorm room, and he still has to check every single wall and count every letter from his family before he can relax, but Liam only waits patiently for him to turn the lights off.

“Goodnight, Lou."

Louis smiles in the dark, turning to face Liam.

“Goodnight, Li.”

 

\----

 

It’s a bit of a barely contained chaos in the school the next day, due to it being the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. Everyone is bundling up for the cold and filling their pockets with whatever money they’ve saved, some even carrying lists of things they want to get for their families and friends. Louis is buzzing with excitement while he carefully folds his list of items and places it in his pocket. He grabs his scarf and gloves, and races out to meet the other three boys who agreed to meet in front of the doors before leaving.

Niall is already there looking cold and miserable having forgotten his scarf, but gives Harry a warm, grateful look when he sighs and wraps his own scarf around Niall’s neck. Liam nudges Niall to tease him, but pulls out an extra pair of mittens. He puts up a small fight when he sees that they’re Gryffindor colors, but eventually his hate for the cold wins over, and he begrudgingly accepts them.

Louis jogs up to them, patting his hat down, “Sorry lads, just had to make sure I have everything with me.” He notices Harry pouting at Niall, and looking cold with only a coat and gloves. “Forget your scarf?”

“No,” Harry grumbles, glaring at Niall. “He stole mine.”

“Niall, trying to steal Harry from me?” Louis clicks his tongue, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry, but he’s probably not into pale, Irish Slytherins who can’t stand a little breezy weather.”

“ _Breezy weather?”_ Niall screeches. “It’s fuckin’ freezing! I swear on the entire Republic of Ireland that my nipples are gone.” He squawks when Liam and Louis both reach for a nipple each to flick, and covers his chest with his hands, a horrified look on his face. “I am a very _delicate_ flower. Don’t flick my tits.”

They all hold their breaths when McGonagall walks by with an uncomfortable expression, and break into choked back laughter as they take off to join the other students.

“Here, love.” Louis takes his own scarf off, and carefully wraps it around Harry, who protests weakly, but is terrible at hiding his excitement. Niall makes an aborted noise, and throws his hands dramatically in the air. “ _Harry,_ you’re supposed to protect our Slytherin pride! How’re we gonna show our patriotism if I’m wearing Liam’s gloves and you’re having a fuckin’ movie cliche moment wearing your boyfriend’s scarf?”

“You’re the one who wasn’t prepared.”

“I didn’t fight Stan in second year for us to go parading around Hogsmeade wearing Gryffindor colors.”

“God Niall, get your shit together.” Louis laughs. “How did you even get assigned Head Boy anyway?”

Niall shrugs and pulls his coat closer to himself. “Fifth year was really weird. Josh dared me to eat an entire buffet plate of chicken wings and I did it, so everybody voted for me to be prefect. It was supposed to be a joke, but I had good enough grades then, so Cowell just let me have the spot. And then it just got carried on to next year, and no one else really cared about being Head Boy so,”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Niall’s being modest. He ‘ _accidentally’_ cast a patronus in sixth year, because he was scared shitless of a rat during Care for Magical Creatures.”

They all turn to Niall with equal looks of amazement and disappointment. He only blushes before shrugging again, “It was dark, okay? And that was right after Sterling Jenkins got attacked by a niffler!”

“Ni, that was just a gnome.” Harry reminds him gently, like a concerned parent.

“What was your patronus?” Liam adds in.

Niall blushes even more, his cheeks matching the red of his scarf. “A bunny.”

They all coo at him just to see him turn even redder, and Harry even goes to pinch his cheeks. “Our little Nialler’s patronus is a bunny.”

“Shuddup,” Niall whispers. He points to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, desperate to change the subject. “Hey Harry, maybe you and Lou can spend your afternoon there?”

Niall laughs as both boys sputter and shove him away. They look toward the shop where the windows are already fogged up from the warmth of all the students inside, all in pairs and sharing loving looks over tea. Liam scoffs, “They do that enough everyday during every meal, Ni. Don’t encourage them.”

The banter continues all the way to The Three Broomsticks. Louis stops them before they open the door, “Hey, I’m just going to go get a new bottle of ink before they run out. You lads can have a drink while I’m gone, I’ll make it quick.” They all nod, but Harry gives him a look of concern. “Be careful, okay?

“Okay mum,” Louis taunts, turning serious when he sees the other boy looking genuinely scared. He pauses to kiss Harry quickly on the cheek. “I’ll be right back, yeah?”

Harry watches him go, waiting until he’s hidden behind the crowd of people. A heavy feeling tugs at his gut, and he buries his nose into the scarf around his neck. It smells like lemongrass soap and something specifically _Louis._ Niall pulls him into the pub, and he glances one more time toward where Louis had gone.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

\----

 

Louis crumples up his note as he walks out of Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop, two small bottles of ink clutched firmly in his hand. He contains his nerves and excitement, pushing his hat back on his head when a gust of cold wind sweeps past him.

Something settles uncomfortably in his stomach, when he sees the crowd getting thinner on the path around behind the shop. He considers turning around and taking the very long way, but remembers the boys waiting for him- _Harry_ waiting for him. He puts the hand holding the ink bottles in his pocket, and reaches for his wand with the other.

He makes it halfway back before he feels eyes on his back, and he shudders with chills. He grasps his wand firmly, and a spell is just on the tip of his tongue when a bright red light hits him from behind, knocking him to the ground. He clambers onto his back, but immediately his limbs go heavy and immobile. He sees a tall figure closing in on him through the air clouded by his own heavy breaths.

The man walks closer, dead leaves crunching beneath his thick pointed boots. Louis’ throat goes dry in horror when he pulls back the hood of a long, black robe, showing a face with the mouth covered by a skull mask. He has striking, pale blue eyes, and firm eyebrows. He looks young, but just on the edge of it, like the tight skin around his eyes and smooth skin of his cheeks are fighting to stay that way.

Louis tries to move his hand, but the man simply laughs and kicks at it, watching amused as his wand goes skidding away. The other hand in his pocket is also frozen still, and no matter how much he struggles, he can’t move anything but his lips as he fish-mouths to breathe.

“Hello,” the masked wizard rasps, and Louis tries to scream. “Oh, you poor thing. A Gryffindor, too. The guilt must’ve been brutal, being what you are.” His eyes twinkle with something terrifying as he pulls out a small dagger from his sleeve. “Shh shh, don’t worry darling, I’m only going to help you. After all, Gryffindor _is_ the house of the brave. And that you are, mudblood.”

Louis feels tears building in his eyes, and his vision is blurry when the man crouches beside him and tears through the cloth on his left arm. A hand gently pets his hair, making him nauseous and disoriented. It trails down his cheeks to his lips, finally stopping to cover his mouth.

He screams into the gloved hand when a searing, white-hot pain flares in his forearm. Tears stream freely down his cheeks, leaving his skin cold.

_“You’re such a brave, little boy, Louis.”_

 

\----

 

“Christ, what’s taking Louis so long?” Niall groans, clutching onto his pint of butterbeer and leaning dangerously into Harry’s side. Liam snorts from across the table, and rests his chin on his hand, “Getting _lots_ of ink bottles, probably.”

Niall wrinkles his nose is confusion, “Ink bottles? That has to be a euphemism. That bastard does his own homework less than I do, and I’ve had Josh do all my transfiguration and charms projects since fifth year.”

“Yeah,” Liam rolls his eyes. “But he keeps wasting his ink drawing hearts and ‘ _L+H FOREVER’_ all over his papers.” Niall laughs, and takes another sip of his beer. He ends up chugging the rest, And continues on to whisper with Liam about the Ravenclaw girl who’s been giving them side-eyed glances since they walked in. “Boys,” he cuts off their conversation, “Don’t you think he’s taken too much time?”

“Aw, bless,” Niall drawls. “Missing him so soon?” Harry sighs and shakes his head. “Niall, I’m being serious. Shouldn’t he be back by now? Scrivenshaft’s is only a couple stores down.” Niall softens at his worried tone, and pats his shoulder, “Haz, I’m sure he’s okay.”

Harry nods, and is reaching for his drink when Liam shoots up from his seat.

“Liam?” Harry asks cautiously. Niall has also sobered up immediately, pulling his coat on. Liam only continues staring past the two boys, eyes wide and hands going to frantically grab his belongings.

Harry follows his gaze on the windows, and his breath stops when he sees a handful of students runnings full speed into crowds, their clothes torn and faces bloodied. It twists something in their mind when they see their mouths opening and chest heaving with screams, but the walls and chatter of the bar dims it to nothing. Some grab at adults nearby, shaking their shoulders and begging for something. Others crumple to their knees and hold each other. There’re screams and chaos as the people see the state of the students, and even more crying as some even recognize each other.

Harry sees one boy falling behind the others with an obvious limp, and recognizes the terrified blue eyes and his pale face, a stark contrast from the black and yellow scarf around his neck.

Harry stands up without another thought, and runs out the door into the crowds. He vaguely hears Liam and Niall running after him, but he doesn’t hesitate. He watches, helpless, as the boy stumbles on a loose piece of pavement and goes down easily. Niall curses behind him, and Harry knows he remembers him too. The boy looks up at them when they gets close, and the sheer terror in those blue eyes shocks all of them.

“Hey, it’s me, do you remember?” Harry gives him a hand to stand up, and immediately puts a hand around his back to keep him from falling over. “What’s your name?” The boy nods minutely, and whispers, “Luke.”

“Okay, Luke,” Harry nods at Niall. “My best friend Niall here is going to help you get back to the professors, okay? And you’re going to go explain to McGonagall what happened.”

“Explain?” Luke chokes out, visibly shaking. He turns to ask Liam to give him his big coat, but he’s gone. Niall is also searching the crowd for him, and Harry gives Luke a steady look. “You’re going to have to tell her what happened, or she won’t be able to help the rest of the students, yeah?”

Luke is still struggling to agree, when a voice calls his name. They turn to see Liam, and he’s guiding a much younger boy with him.The boy rips his arm out of Liam’s grip and rushes to Luke, crushing him in a hug.

“George,” Luke answers back, smiling and looking relieved. Harry pats Liam in the back as a thanks, and leans down in front of the boys, “George, you and Luke can go tell McGonagall what happened together, alright? Just take Niall with you.” Both boys are satisfied with that deal, and Niall hurriedly walks them back toward the station, though trying his best to be mindful of Luke’s injured leg.

Harry exhales a breath to release the tension in his shoulders. He takes in the scene around him, other muggleborn students helping each other or finding their friends, crying and screaming and some even unconscious.

Liam pulls Harry toward him to face him away from the crowds, and they grip each other tight in a bruising hug. Harry feels tears wetting the crook of his neck where Liam’s face is buried, but he doesn’t mention it. All he can register is the ringing in his ears, and blue when he closes his eyes. “Where’s Louis?”

Liam only sobs harder at that, but Harry stands perfectly still. He thinks maybe his feet are falling underneath him, or maybe the ground had just crumbled in. Every breath he sucks in feels like honey and molasses in the worst way, sticking to his lungs and blocking the airways. The din around them sounds like whispers.

There’s a whoosh of air and a twist in the atmosphere, and when he blinks, Headmistress McGonagall is standing in the center of the crowd, Professor Malfoy and Professor Granger flanking her sides. They immediately start herding the students back to the station, and McGonagall keeps her voice firm and calm, but everyone can see panic flaring in her eyes.

Professor Granger is fighting to help all the injured students, crying steadily herself. She momentarily pauses to hug some of them, which only spurs on more tears. Harry surges forward to scream to McGonagall, to _anybody_ , that _Fuck, Louis is missing._

He gets stopped by Professor Malfoy, who looks at him with sympathy in his eyes.

“Styles, Payne, your friend’s been taken to St. Mungo’s,” he takes their hands and gives them a comforting smile. “We’re going to go make sure he’s okay, yes?”

Liam keeps crying into his palms, shaking and wheezing. Harry only feels anger. He should have expected this to happen- he should’ve gone with Louis. He feels anger toward himself, toward Louis for going alone, toward the people who _hurt Louis._

“Ready? Take deep breaths.”

Liam and Harry both nod, immediately reaching for each other.

“It’s okay,” Liam whispers between them. “Louis’ okay. You’re okay.”

They both know he’s mostly talking to himself, but Harry only holds him tighter. The air around them shifts, turns, and spirals away. The screams die out like a candle in the wind, and all they can feel is each other.

“I’m gonna make sure we’re okay.”

 

\----

 

It’s mostly silent in the waiting room, the only sound being Liam’s occasional whimpers as he cries on and off. Niall is curled up in the very far corner, his knees drawn up to his chest. He had run in with McGonagall, started a screaming match with a mediwizard and a healer, fallen into the seat hyperventilating, and finally calmed down. They were informed that it was the next day, and were offered some food. No one ate.

Harry is sitting in a position similar to Niall’s, though he constantly gets up to pace the halls, while Niall has completely stopped moving, instead just sitting stock still and staring at the doors.

Harry doesn’t know how to feel. He wants to scream at Liam for crying, slap Niall out of his catatonic state, he wants to cry into his mum’s shoulder and see Louis again. He wants to run out to the world and stop the time. He wants this war to be over.

“Family of Louis Tomlinson?”

Harry goes dizzy with how fast he stands up, putting a hand on Liam’s already outstretched one for support. Liam squeezes tight as the healer flips through her papers, coming to stand in front of the eager boys.

“The mediwizards are still performing countercurses, but it should be finished up in about ten minutes. It went very well, no major or life threatening damage. I can allow one immediate family member to visit him shortly after he is moved to a ward, everyone else will have to wait until he’s fully cleared by the doctors,” she pauses and raises her eyebrows at the three boys staring expectantly up at her. “Are any of you family members?”

“Well, I-” Harry lets go of Liam’s hand and steps forward, “I’m- I’m his boyfriend?”

The healer gives him an unimpressed look and shakes her head, sighing. “I’m sorry boys, but I can’t allow-”

" _Please,”_ Harry interrupts, “Please let me see him, he- his family are all muggles and they live too far away, we’re the only family he’s got.” Liam nods frantically next to him. “I don’t want him to be reminded of that as soon as he wakes up, I don’t want him to be alone.”

The witch gives them a pained look and flits her eyes to the papers floating beside her. Her face is pale and her eyes red. She grips her wand until her knuckles turn white, and whispers, “We’re never going to be completely safe, are we?”

She shakes herself and looks back at them with a wistful smile. “I suppose drastic times call for drastic measures. Now, not a word of this to the mediwizards, do you hear?”

“Yes of course,” Liam assures as he beckons for Niall to join them from where he had remained sitting. “Thank you so much, miss.”

She nods and whispers, “He’s very lucky to have friends like you,” and turns with an air of finality. “This way to the general wards, gentlemen.”

 

\---

 

Louis is already awake when they burst into his room, sitting up on his bed and making faces as another healer passes him vial after vial of potions to drink. “What’s this for then?” He grimaces.

“Your bones, dear.”

“Which of my bones were hurt?”

“Oh, none in particular. It’s just precaution. Now chin up, every last drop.”

Louis’ face goes pale and his eyes go comically wide when he downs the potion like a shot, almost enough to make them laugh as he coughs and sputters.

“Mr. Tomlinson, your friends and, er, boyfriend,” she says the word with the same hesitance as Harry, “are here with me to see you?”

Harry goes to protest but stops when Louis spots them crowded awkwardly by the door and grins.

“Hazza!” His composure breaks when Liam gives him a nudge, and he runs forward to collect the boy in his arms. He’s crying again, he knows it, but this time it’s not from anger or frustration.

“God, Lou, don’t ever go off on your own again, how many times have I told you to-”

“Be careful, I know.” Louis draws back, tears in his eyes himself. “I’m so sorry H, it was stupid of me to go alone, I just wanted it to be a surprise.”

Harry doesn’t have to ask, as Louis reaches for the drawer next to his bed, pulling out two small bottles. “I know Christmas isn’t for another two weeks, but I wanted to give it to you now.”

He drops one of the bottles into Harry’s outstretched hand, and watches eagerly as he finally gets to see what it is. His eyes start to water again at the sight of the beautiful, ocean blue ink. Louis holds up the other bottle of dark green ink, smiling fondly at him. “Now we match.”

“That’s adorable.” Liam gushes from where he had been watching them from a few feet away, and Niall simply nods and smiles at them.

The older healer who had been giving Louis his potions chuckles as she continues to putter around the room with her wand, “Was still holding them in his hand when he got carried in, this boy. I thought we’d have to spell an alohamora to get him to let go of it.”

Louis smiles sheepishly, and Harry gives him a chaste kiss. “Thank you. How did you know this was my favorite color?” Liam bats Harry out of the way, “Hey, enough of your boyfriend time, it’s my turn.”

He meets Louis in a fierce hug, rocking back and forth and patting each other’s backs. “Pull a stunt like that again, and I’m going to replace you with Stan.”

Louis snorts and shakes his head. “You love me more.”

“Yeah,” Liam answers shakily, “I do.”

This time Liam steps aside himself for Niall to get his turn, and they all are alarmed when he collapses into Louis and starts crying. He’s mumbling things that only Louis hears, and out of fear that he’ll start hyperventilating again, Liam pulls him away and sits him on a plush chair, telling him to calm down and sleep.

Louis has a guilty expression on his face as he watches Liam hug Niall to get him to stop shaking, so Harry sits down next to him on the bed and leans into his side. “So,” Louis puts his head on Harry’s shoulder and gazes up at him. “Boyfriend, huh?”

“Don’t mock me, I was trying to convince the healers to let us see you,” Harry whines.

“Harry Styles is my boyfriend,” Louis says quietly to himself. He cuddles closer into the boy next to him. “Merlin, I’m living a charmed life.”

 

\---

 

Louis straightens his coat as he’s ushered past the tall door of Hogwarts by Professor Granger. The bandages itch against his arm, but he bites his lip to resist the urge to tear at his skin. She puts a hand on his back and pushes him faster past the halls full with students and parents.

After worrying amounts of heaving breaths up the stairs, they finally stop in front of the Fat Lady. Professor Granger says the password, and the portrait swings open to the Gryffindor Commons. He runs his hand across the wall and smiles. “I didn’t think I’d ever miss this room so much.”

The professor looks curiously at him, “How could you not miss it? It’s your common room, is it not?”

Louis nods, and hangs his head, ashamed. “I used to hate being in Gryffindor. Always thought I had something to prove being a muggleborn. Slytherin isn’t the only house with bigheaded purebloods.”

Professor Granger looks sadly at him, and puts a gentle hand on the arm she knows is wrapped in bandages. “Louis, just know that blood status doesn’t mean anything. At the end of the day, you’re still a Gryffindor wizard. The sorting hat doesn’t _choose_ your house, really. It’s what you are at heart.”

They have a quiet moment of understanding between them, before she gives his arm a small pat. “Well, better get changed and make your way to the Great Hall. I’m sure your friends are waiting for you.”

 

\---

 

The Great Hall is full nearly to the walls with people, many not in uniform. Louis squeezes his way past countless families to get to the Gryffindor table where his boyfriend and friends wait. Stan beams at him as he approaches, Danny and Ant give him similar looks of relief, and Harry wraps an arm around his waist as soon as he sits. He says a quick hello to Liam and Niall, scooting closer into Harry.

“What are you and Niall doing here?” he teases. “Being sneaky? Even took off your house ties, you bad boy.”

Harry laughs and just hugs him tighter, “Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Louis gives him a grateful look as someone clears their throat from the podium. Headmistress McGonagall is stood behind it, her wand pointed to her throat and an expectant expression on her face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the crowded space, we are doing everything we can to make sure each and every single one of us are safe. For those of you who haven’t heard, there has been an unexpected attack of terror in our community.”

A low rumble goes through the audience as they shift and whisper, but McGonagall quickly shuts it down with a few clinks of her goblet.

“Two days ago on Hogsmeade weekend, the muggleborn students of Hogwarts were targeted and attacked by an Anti-Muggleborn group. At the same time, many other places were attacked all throughout the world. It has just recently come to the public’s attention, that the Ministry has kept many attacks building up to this major outbreak hidden from us. There have been warnings from the terror group, made invisible by the Ministry.”

Immediately the murmurs start again, a couple loud shouts echoing through the hall. “I know,” the headmistress soldiers on, her eyes sparked with something dangerous, “that this is a very shocking and unimaginable thing to have been kept from us. Therefore, I have personally issued a safety warning to the families and close friends of all students here in Hogwarts. Students, if any of your immediate family members are muggles or muggleborns, they have either been taken to one of twenty safe houses throughout England, or are here with us today. Please stand in these lines according to last name to be reunited with your friends and family. Once you are all together, you may follow Professor Higgins and Professor Longbottom and they will direct you to the North Towers for your rooms. It is not certain how long your stay will be, but we will do our best to ensure your comfort and safety.”

She pauses. “I am also announcing that the Yule Ball this year is postponed, as it may bring attention to Hogwarts to have three schools in one place. If all goes well, it will be rescheduled later this year.” Groans and sounds of disappointment come from the students, causing a bit of a laugh to the adults.

“Guests, we welcome you to Hogwarts, and students, I am glad you are all back safely. Classes will continue until Christmas break next week. Thank you.” Most of the audience claps respectfully as she opens the doors with a flourish of her wand. She returns to the table, striking up a conversation with Professor Lovegood.

“Louis, you alright?” Stan asks, seeing the boy staring forward with a grim expression. Louis looks away and closes his eyes. “Yeah, sorry. McGonagall already told me this when she came to St. Mungos but it’s different seeing all these people here, you know?”

Harry presses a kiss into his hair, and Louis smiles faintly. “Is your family here, Lou?” He shakes his head sadly. “No, the safe house in town was closer than here. They were told to go there instead. You, Liam?”

“Yeah, same here,” Liam answers. “One close to Wolverhampton. Mum, Ruth, and Nicola were required to go, and dad just went along. Sad we can’t see them, but at least we know they’re safe, right?”

A few of them nod jerkily, but no one says anything out loud. The Ministry had been keeping some of the most crucial information about this war away from the public, who knows how safe the safe houses could be? The group slowly stands, eager to get out of the hall and away from the dreary atmosphere, when they see Professor Lovegood headed their way. “Louis Tomlinson?” she asks, looking directly at him. “Your friend is here, he’s waiting just outside the doors.”

“My friend?” Louis repeats. She only nods and points at the doors. He looks back at the boys and shrugs, thanking her quickly and leading them out of the hall.

It’s a slow process getting all of them out past the crowds, and they nearly lose Liam on the way. Louis thanks Merlin Niall had kept a grip on his robe, nevermind that it no longer has a left pocket. They finally emerge out of the Great Hall, moving toward the wall to catch their breath. “God, that was awful,” Niall gasps. “How do they have enough rooms for them here?”

The chatter is so loud in the hallway, that he nearly doesn’t hear it when someone calls his name from behind them. “Louis!”

He turns just in time to see a boy running at him full speed, knocking the wind out of him as he slams into his chest, a suitcase swinging painfully into his back. “Louis, oh my _god_ , I thought you’d died, fuck- we got a letter from St. Mungos and nan had to explain to me what that was, you don’t understand how worried I’ve been-”

Louis plants two hands firmly in the boy’s shoulders and pushes him back to see his face, His jaw drops when he sees soft black hair and amber brown eyes. “Zayn?!”

 _“Louis,”_  Zayn starts, and now he’s crying. “Louis, I missed you so much. I _told you_ to be careful!”

“Woah Zayn, it’s okay. See? Look, I’m all fixed and healthy.” Louis hugs him properly, “Now stop crying, you’ve always wanted to come to Hogwarts, haven’t you?” Zayn nods and chuckles wetly, looking around the hallway only to notice the boys around them. “Um, hello.”

“Who’s this?” Harry steps in beside Louis, putting a hand on his shoulders. Louis rolls his eyes at the clear show of possession. “This is my best friend Zayn. He’s a half squib- grandmum’s a witch, but we’ve been friends since primary school.” Zayn waves a hand awkwardly, now a little embarrassed of his crying fit. “Zayn, this is Liam, Niall, Stan, Ant, Danny, and Harry.”

“Ah, so you’re the boyfriend?” Zayn grins at them. “Heard _plenty_ about you, mate.” Louis shoves him for that comment, and Zayn winces, stumbling into his suitcase and falling back onto a hard body. “Sorry,” Zayn mutters, looking mortified at the boy in front of him.

“You’re alright,” Liam assures him. “No harm done.”

Zayn blinks at Liam for a second, before taking a step back to take him in. He slowly smiles, seeing the leather gloves in his pocket. “So... you play quidditch?”

Liam nods and beams at him, obviously impressed at a muggle knowing quidditch. “All of us do, actually. Well, except Niall here, he’s got a bad knee. Louis is the captain and chaser along with Danny and Ant, Stan’s the seeker, and I’m a beater. Harry is captain and chaser for Slytherin.”

“A beater? What do you do then?”

Liam shrugs. “Got a bat and two bludgers to kind of hit stuff around I suppose. Never really tried to explain it before, usually pretty self-explanatory.”

“Oh,” Zayn says breathily. “That’s nice.”

“Ever seen a bludger before, Zayn?” Louis butts in, eyes glinting. Zayn glances over at Louis, eyed dazed, “What?”

“Hey, maybe I can show you how to play someday. You’re staying here?” Liam asks innocently. Zayn takes a second to reply, “Yeah, mum and dad took the girls to a safe house near nan’s. I was set to go with them, but apparently nan and the headmistress were good friends, she managed to send me here.”

“So you’re staying for a while?” Louis asks, giddy despite the situation. Zayn nods, excited himself. “Definitely gonna teach you then,” Liam winks at him. “Don’t worry, even if you’re absolute shit at it, you’ll always be better than Niall.”

Niall pouts, hitting Liam’s arm, “Fuck off.” Zayn just laughs along with Liam, his hand gripped tight around the handle of his suitcase.

“Look at him, he’s already so gone.” Harry giggles into Louis’ ear. Stan, Danny, and Ant share side eyed glances and sigh. Louis groans and leans into Harry’s shoulder, “I _told_ him that his haircut would attract someone.”

 

\---

 

Zayn is having an absolute blast at Hogwarts, especially when Liam actually owns up to his promise and takes him and the boys to the pitch on a bright, clear morning. They’ve managed to avoid heavy snow this year, but the grass is still frozen from the dew and white specks fall lightly on the ground, melting immediately. Liam sets the trunk on the ground and turns to the makeshift team.

“Right,” he says, glancing at Louis and Harry I know those two over there are supposed to be the captains, but seeing as they are preoccupied with.. whatever it is they’re doing, I’ll be captain for today.” Stan snorts and gives Liam a pat on the shoulder. “Good t’have a reliable captain, mate.”

“So,” Zayn flicks his eyes nervously around the group. “How long have you been playing?” Liam lights up at the opportunity to talk about quidditch. It reminds Zayn of Louis, and makes him feel a little less tense. “Didn’t start playing ‘til Louis became captain actually. Was always pretty decent at flying and you know how convincing he can be. Picked up a Beater’s Bat for the first time in my life in fourth year.”

“Wow. And you made the team?”

“Surprisingly. Kind of owe Lou for getting me into it now, ‘ve been getting offers to play professionally,” Liam beams. Zayn bites his lip and smiles. “I’m in good hands then?” Liam nods, eyes going soft and cheeks round.

“Of course.”

 

\----

 

“God, I thought Louis was exaggerating when he said you’re shit at sports! You could really give Ni a run for his money mate.” Liam flips his bat in the air as if to prove a point, and catches it with his eyes staring directly into Zayn’s. Niall mutters “ _fuckin show-off”_ and snatches the bat away from him.

Zayn groans and elbows Liam in the side. “I’ve _told you_ I can’t play!” Liam smothers another laugh into his shoulder, “You really can’t.”

“Fuck _off_ , it’s not my fault you’re a pro. And I wasn’t on a broom!”

“I’m not a pro, I’ve just been doing it longer.”

“Could start your own bloody team,” Zayn grumbles. He walks a little faster, fixing his eyes on the boys in front of him. Liam fleetingly lifts his head by the chin and pouts. “Aw, c’mon. You’re judging me."

For a brief second, his hand stays there, the pads of his rough fingers smoothing over his skin. Liam notices golden brown eyes flickering up at him, and quickly puts his hand back by his side.

Zayn narrow his eyes at him and sighs, “Honestly, what kind of friends have I made? Came to Hogwarts expecting dragons and nice blokes. All I get is a quidditch obsessed bully.” Liam yanks his bat out of Niall’s hands and goes to protest, but is interrupted by Niall jumping between them. “Did you say dragons?”

“Yes?” Zayn pauses. “There aren’t.. _Actual_ dragons here, right?”

Niall beams at him, eyes twinkling. “Why, would you like to see one?”

After a hurried parting with the group, Niall takes Zayn by the hand and jerks him toward a dirt path. Zayn watches Liam standing still as the others leave without him, and looks away only when he turns his back and begins walking toward the castle. Niall continues to lead him downhill toward a worn down hut with mossy stone bricks and a steady stream of smoke rising from the chimney. Niall’s strides get quicker as they get closer, and he’s shaking with excitement when he knocks on the door.

A loud grunt comes from inside, and the door swings open dangerously to reveal a thick, huge man smiling down at them. “Niall! Come in, come in.” Hagrid cheers, stepping aside to usher them in. It’s very homey inside in an organized-chaos way, and warmth is radiating from the fireplace. Empty metal cages hang from the ceiling, rattling as Hagrid walks past them unbothered. The single wooden table in the center of the room is overwhelmed with plates and cups, all holding different amounts of food and drinks at different stages of deterioration.

Zayn squeaks out loud when Hagrid brings down a hand onto his shoulder. “Don’t think ‘ve seen you before.”

“That’s Zayn, good lad. Nan’s a witch, visiting for a while,” Niall explains shortly, taking off his coat and hanging it on a chair.

“Nice t’meet you Zayn! Hagrid,” Zayn winces as they shake hands, still shocked at the sheer size of the half giant. “Come t’see the little one have ya? C’mere gents, right by the fire.” They’re herded toward the fireplace where a lump of black sits in a nest of old quilts. It lifts its head as they approach, and Zayn gasps when clear, glowing ember eyes blink up at them. “Is that-”

“Norwegian Ridgeback,” Niall whispers, in awe himself. “Norbert, just hatched days ago.”

Hagrid hums. “Hatched his mother ages ago, and named her Norbert. We had t’give her to Charles- one of the Weasleys, since she was gettin’ so aggressive. Turns out Norbert was a female. Charlie named her Norberta and she had this lil bugger. Should’a known she was female, sent Ron to the hospital wing, and you _know_ how female dragons are.”

“More violent, ferocious. Like me mum,” Niall answers for him. “Put one dirty sock on the floor and consider your life over.”

“My mother would’ve tore apart a forest if she was mad enough.”

“Hagrid, your mother was a giantess.”

Zayn tunes out their chatter when Norbert gives a feeble half-squawk half-roar noise. He sinks onto his knees as the baby dragon stands up shakily, shivering and yawning. Norbert tilts his head curiously, and takes slow, wobbly steps until he reaches Zayn’s outstretched hand. He nuzzles his head into it and climbs on, plopping down with a content sigh.

Hagrid raises an eyebrow and says, “Seems t’like you a lot. Must ‘ave a real gentle hand. Nearly bit off mine yesterday this bugger.”

“Wow,” Zayn breathes, watching the small creature drift back to sleep on his palm. He pets his scales lovingly and smiles. “He’s beautiful.”

“Can’t believe he let you touch him,” Niall pouts. “Spit fire at me when I tried. Lost my favorite sweater.” Hagrid guffaws, and this time Zayn doesn’t feel it when he slaps his hand down again onto his back. “Should ‘ave you over more now that I know he likes you. Isn’t often I see a wizard good with a dragon, let alone a squib.”

A sense of pride washes over Zayn at Hagrid’s words, years of insecurity starting to finally chip away. He laughs when Norbert startles at his own snore in his sleep, and soothes him back down. Even from his small frame, Zayn can feel the magic radiating off of the tiny creature. He’s felt magic before, from Louis and his grandmother, even from the pots and pans that fly around her home. He’s always wanted it, wanted to be a part of it, and for the first time he doesn’t feel like he’s intruding.

 

\----

 

“What the hell is _that?!”_

“Louis,” Zayn admonishes. “Please refer to _that_ as Norbert.” Louis shakes his head disbelievingly, “That- it’s a- fucking _Zayn_ , it’s-”

“It’s not _a Zayn_ , Louis.” Niall chirps, “Why the hell is a muggle more used to a dragon than you?”

“Squib,” Louis snaps. “And of course I would be surprised that you brought a dragon into our dorms- _Merlin, Zayn put that thing away someone could see!”_

Harry bursts through the door, “This sounds promising, what _thing_ does Zayn have out?” Zayn slaps his arm, scandalized. “Harry! Not around the children!”

 _“It’s a fucking dragon!_ Zayn, you have a dragon in your lap! _”_ Louis screams, just as Liam walks in.

“Is that an innuendo?”

Zayn groans. “Et tu Liam?! I take everything back, I hate this school. I’m glad I was born non-magical.”

“Aww Zayn,” Louis says. “You love us. You don’t have many friends back home anyway, you must be terribly lonely. Too bad you can’t use magic, Sophia taught me this sick spell that makes your wand vibrate-”

A visible blush rises on Zayn’s face before he faceplants in the carpet to cuddle up to Norbert. Liam has a matching shade of pink on his neck and asks, “Sophia Smith?” Louis rolls his eyes.

“No Liam, the _other_ Sophia you’re secretly lusting after, Merlin, catch up idiot.”

The bickering between the boys continues for half an hour before Liam spots Hufflepuffs training outside and makes up a horrible excuse that he’s forgotten his coat on the benches and hurries out the door.

The room falls into a few minutes of awkward shuffling until Zayn breaks. “So.. Who’s Sophia?”

“The Hufflepuff quidditch captain, Sophia Smith. You’ve probably seen her around when we practice. Brown hair, bit tall, _really_  fast on her broom,” Niall says, and nods toward the window. “Could probably see here from here.”

“Seems like you pay a whole lot of attention to Sophia, Ni,” Louis teases. Niall rolls his eyes, “Yeah, like I could ever get her.”

Louis shrugs, “Alright. Just sounded like you were interested in her, s’all.”

“Just because I’m the designated straight friend doesn’t mean I’m gonna go scrambling after her broom like Liam,” Niall says. Harry frowns at that, and scoots closer to him. “It’s alright, Ni.”

As Louis jumps at them whining to let him join in the cuddle, Zayn keeps his eyes on the window. He smiles when he sees Liam sat on the benches, and pauses petting the creature fast asleep in his lap.

“You think I could ever get good at quidditch, Norbert?”

The dragon snorts in his sleep. Zayn sighs, “Me neither.”

 

\---

 

As Valentine’s Day nears, the students start to get jittery and excited. Despite it being temporary, they all seem to have a silent mutual agreement to let it distract them from the war outside the school borders. Talks of new attacks slowly get replaced with who’s asking out who, and with a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor on the same day, tensions roar.

Louis and Harry have both decided that they still should practice separately to keep their relationship from affecting their performance on the pitch. It’s all very sports-cliche. And kind of hot, but Louis would never admit that out loud.

Gameday morning, Louis wakes up ready to win and trips over the corner of the bed as he’s getting dressed when he remembers it’s also Valentine’s Day. He’s not oblivious- he knows how much Harry treasures the little milestones and anniversaries of their relationship. He has a box of his favorite Sugared Butterfly Wings from Honeydukes hidden in one of his drawers.

He sags down on his bed fully geared up for the game and rubs a hand over his face. Is that enough? Is he supposed to have something extravagant? It _is_ their first Valentine’s together. Maybe he should’ve gotten him something more expensive. A necklace, perhaps. Or scattered rose petals on a bed.

His face goes hot at the thought. They’ve already discussed this, following when they shared mutual blowjobs for the first time after they all had a snow fight. They’d stumbled inside with rosy cheeks, and immediately grabbed for each other. It did make things a little less tense between them, knowing that they’ve already had their firsts, but he still feels like it had to be perfect.

He checks the clock and jumps up, pushing the thoughts of Harry’s hands and lips to the back of his mind. It’s their first game against each other as boyfriends _\- boyfriends, Louis grins-_ so he wills himself to stay calm. Being hard on a broomstick is about as comfortable as eating soup with a fork, but he won’t let it get in the way of victory.

 

\---

 

Alright, maybe he spoke a little too early. To be fair, they were always speeding past each other, too invested in the game to really stare. And oh, do they stare. Liam tells him to get his act together as he whizzes by, but _Merlin’s fucking curse_ Harry looks so good. His hair is all windswept, his cheeks pink, and his eyes twinkling with every goal he scores. Louis isn’t completely useless, he still gets the most goals out of all his teammates, even if he can’t help but smile whenever Harry whoops and cheers.

At one point a bludger hits Louis in the arm, and when he cradles it to his chest with a grimace, Harry very nearly breaks his neck to look at him worryingly.

Even though they replaced Calvin with one of the newer recruits, Slytherin fights hard and the scores stay close for the entirety of the match. In the end, it’s Stan who catches the snitch, ending the game with another win for Gryffindor. The team gathers in a huge group hug on the pitch, mostly just yelling and a lot of back slapping, still high on the adrenaline. As they’re walking off the pitch, they’re congratulated by a steady trickle of students going back toward the castle. Zayn and Niall immediately hug them, and then move on to go see Harry. Liam even gets a compliment about his hit at the quaffle from across the pitch from Sophia, and ascends into an even more hyper level of energy.

Harry looks a lot less dismal than the rest of the Slytherin players, and makes a beeline for Louis outside the locker rooms as soon as Liam and Stan are done hogging him. Stan notices Harry first, and snickers. “Well, I guess we’ll leave you to it, Louis. Just don’t go at it in the locker rooms, alright? Or if you do, just don’t tell me. I don’t need that sort of trauma in my life.”

He gets whacked on the head with a broom and retaliates by elbowing Louis in the side before running away. Liam just kisses him on the cheek, still giddy from the game and Sophia, and hopelessly trails behind Stan. Harry puts a hand on his cheek as if he could rub off Liam’s kiss, and backs him into a wall with his own. He accidentally hits the doors with his own broom and they both startle apart at the echoing noise.

“Oops,” Harry giggles. Louis noses at his dimple and kisses it, “Hi.”

He tucks his face into Harry’s neck and whispers, afraid to break the serenity of the empty hall, “Happy Valentine’s Day, boyfriend.” He gives him one more kiss on the jaw and pulls back, digging through his bag for the tin box. “I know it’s not much, but I got you this.”

Harry takes one look at the box and squeals, attacking his face with badly aimed kisses. “Thank you. I have a surprise for you too,” Harry says, breathless. “Come with me.”

They somehow make it to the prefects bathroom without losing any of their clothing, which is a true accomplishment in itself. Boris the Bewildered give them a- well, a _bewildered_ look as they halt in front of the door. “Pine fresh”, Harry says, and the door swings open to reveal the huge bathroom with a pool sized tub. Louis feels his heart beat louder when notices pink and red flowers floating in the steaming, milky white water.

Harry takes off his own quidditch robes and steps out of his shoes. His sweater comes off in one swift movement and he redirects Louis’ face toward him and leans in, hands grabbing at his robes. He pauses when Louis steps back, “Okay?”

Louis takes his robes off himself, and hesitates. “Listen Haz,”

Harry’s face falls, “Oh, I’m- I’m sorry. Was it too much? I just thought, maybe you’d want something more, I don’t know, cause it’s our first... but it’s okay if-”

“No no, that’s not what I mean at all,” Louis cuts off his panicked rambling. He takes Harry’s hand in his, and he doesn’t know if it’s to comfort him or himself. He clears his throat, and scrapes together the courage in his chest. “I love all of this. It’s just that. Um, when I was at St. Mungos, they told me there was no permanent injury. Well,” he squeezes his hand tighter. “That doesn’t account for.. you know, _scars_.”

“Oh Lou,” Harry brings his arms around him to hold him close. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Louis shrugs, eyes fixed on the floor. “Just didn’t want you to see me differently. Just because I got a little roughed up for my blood.” Harry presses his lips to his forehead and says fiercely, “I would never look at you differently for what you’ve been through, Louis. Okay?”

Louis gives him a weak smile, “Okay.” He shakily steps back again, and grabs the hem of his sweater. He breathes in, pauses, and reluctantly pulls it over his head to reveal the clean, white bandage on his left forearm. Harry only waits patiently as he takes his time untying and unwrapping it. Both of their breaths hitch when the last round is peeled off and the bandage flutters to the floor. Louis’ eyes are clamped shut, but nothing blocks Harry’s from seeing the dark, red letters on his smooth skin.

_MUDBLOOD_

His mind is flooded with flashes from months ago, dripping red paint on clean walls, over and over and over again. Louis in his arms, shaking. His chest physically hurting with every breath, the papers on the floor, the clothes on the bed.

“I hate it,” Louis spits, eyes finally open and blazing as he glares at a spot on the wall. “Every time I see it, it makes me sick. They tried to put countercurses on it but nothing worked, he hexed his knife or something, and- I know it’s been months but sometimes it aches in the worst way, like I’m lying there on the ground again and he’s holding me down-”

His voice turns thick at the end and Harry kisses him square on the lips before he can keep going. “Louis,” he says into his mouth. Because that’s all he can manage to croak out. “Louis, Louis, Louis.”

Louis smiles weakly up at him and whispers back, “Harry, Harry, Harry.” Their foreheads touch, and for a moment the only sound is the drip of water from a loose faucet. Louis breathes in slowly. Out. Closes his eyes and counts to five. Harry’s hands are resting comfortably on his waist, and he carefully places his own on top. Their gazes remain heated as Louis gradually moves their hands up his sides to his ribs, and their lips lock as he’s sliding them around his waist and up his chest. Louis lets go of his hands, but they continue to move up past his neck, stopping to cradle his face.

“I care about you so much, Haz.” Louis says, tilting his head into his hands. “Sometimes it scares me how much happier you make me feel, every day.” Harry gently takes his left arm in his hands, and turns it up to look at the scar. Louis makes a move to pull back, but Harry only leans down and softly grazes his lips over the spot.

“You don’t ever have to hide yourself from me, Louis.” Harry says, his hands returning to his waist. “You are a muggleborn, but that’s not a bad thing. It’s just a part of you- a _huge_ part of you. You can’t be ashamed of that.” He thumbs at Louis’ cheekbone and rests their foreheads together. “Think you could get something done over it, if you wanted? Like a tattoo?”

Louis nods, his lips clamped tight and eyes wet. “Probably could.” Harry nods back and kisses him chastely once.

“So, how about a bath? Not to sound horny or anything, but it is Valentine’s Day and it cost a fortune to get these flowers here.”

Louis makes an offended gasp and whacks him in the head, “I knew it! You only want me for my body.” Harry plays along and makes grabby hands at his bum. “Ah, you’ve figured me out. I’ve chased after you for three long years just to get a feel at this arse.”

Louis jerks away when Harry playfully pokes his side, and they both hurry to take their pants off, the heat between them returned. Harry holds his hand like a gentleman, and Louis groans when he steps into the bath. He closes his eyes and sinks down into the water, and big hands rub away the knots in his shoulders. Everything is so sensual, the flowery smell of the air, the steam rising off the surface in wispy curls, the echoing splashes and drips of water, the noises he can’t keep in as the hands move to his back and a mouth attaches to the back of his neck.

He opens his eyes when a flower tickles at his arm, and gently picks it up. “It’s a camellia,” Harry says with his chin on his shoulder. “You know what it means in Victorian England?” Louis shakes his head. Harry reaches his arms around his waist and cups his hand to catch another drifting camellia. “It means that I think you’re adorable.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Haha, very funny Harold.”

“I’m serious! I looked it up and everything. It says right here,” Harry pokes at his cheek. “You’re adorable.”

Louis laughs and splashes water behind him, walking as fast as he can in water when Harry sputters and lunges at him. “Traitor! I got you flowers and everything!”

“Gotta catch me first,” Louis says through his laughter. “Bet you can’t.”

Harry’s smile turns devilish in a split second, and before he can react, Louis is shoved underwater. He stands back up and tries to run, but strong arms catch him around his waist and he’s pulled back onto a warm, hard chest.

“Got you.” Harry bites at his neck as he squirms. Louis struggles for a few more seconds just to be difficult, and finally slumps back against him. “Yes you did. What, do you want a prize?”

“Hm,” Harry’s hands travel farther down from his waist. “What can I have?”

“Anything,” Louis replies without hesitation. “Anything you want.”

Harry turns him around with his hands still on his hips, and keeps eye contact as he teasingly leans closer. “Yeah?”

Louis closes the gap between them, their tongues immediately meeting in the middle.  His hands wrap around Harry’s neck, gripping full handfuls of hair to keep him grounded. He feels hands leave his hips and sink down to his arse, moaning into their kiss as Harry squeezes and pinches at him. He feels his body get hot in the water, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

They’re content with groping and snogging for a while, until Louis jerks forward at a particularly hard pinch and gasps when their hard cocks brush against each other in the water. They pause to look at each other, the reality of the moment finally reaching their heads. “Still okay?” Harry asks. Louis hums and rocks forward again, drawing a moan from him.

Harry slowly moves one hand from his backside, giving Louis enough time to stop him. When his hand reaches their cocks, he pauses again. Louis pulls him in by the neck and they’re kissing as feverently as before, while Harry tightens his grip on them and starts jerking them off. The steam around them makes beads of sweat drip from their sticky backs and mixes strangely well with the smell of the flowers.

Their ears rush with the adrenaline, their breathy moans mingling with the soft splashes of the water around them and the rhythmic dripping of the faucet. Everything around them feels so amplified, and neither of them can be embarrassed when they already feel close. Louis squeezes the fistfuls of hair in his hands when Harry twists his wrist and does something with their fingers to careen them toward the edge. It’s both frightening and exhilarating, the way they seem to hold their breaths and wait for something, _anything_ , to push them off _._ Harry pulls his head back against Louis’ palms to look him in the eye as they shake and move together.

“ _Love you,”_ Harry whispers into his mouth. _“Love-”_

Louis nearly pulls Harry’s hair out as he comes with a stutter, and teeth come down to bite at his shoulder. He watches Harry come only seconds after, eyes captivated in the red of his lips, his cheeks, his tongue. They can only manage fluttery touches of their lips during the aftershocks, limbs and bodies still tied together.

A camellia bumps into Louis’ arm, and he starts laughing breathlessly. “What?” Harry asks, laughing along himself.

“Nothing, just,” He laughs again. “Didn’t think I’d find myself in a huge bath, decorated with flowers, and with my boyfriend on Valentine’s Day. In seventh year, too. I was so prepared to focus on my studies and forget about my love life."

“Well, sorry I botched that plan for you then. At least you get some nice blowjobs and handjobs out of it.” Harry says, glancing down at his hand and washing it off in the water. “I can’t believe we just came in the bath. And we’re still in it.”

Louis grins, and flicks at the flowers being jostled around by their movements. “Harry, did it actually cost you a fortune to get these here?”

“Nah, just wanted to get you naked in the bath.” Harry replies, then shakes his head. “No really, it didn’t cost me anything. Though I may have bribed the herbology teacher just a little bit. All because I love you.”

Louis chuckles fondly, pushing back the curls on Harry’s forehead. He puts his palms over the sides of his jaw, and pecks each dimple once. “I love you too.”

Harry beams at him, and they kiss properly until Louis grumbles when their chests stick with sweat. “Showers?” Harry asks, nodding toward the showerheads lined on the far wall. Louis tilts his head up. “Only if you’ll wash my hair.”

Harry groans dramatically and starts toward the edge of the bath, “You’re such a demanding shit. I expect a good blowjob in return.”

“Will you do conditioner too?” Louis pleads as he follows, blinking up at him. Harry narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Blowjob _and_ I get to hold your arse while you rinse.”

Louis slaps his bum as they step out of the water, “Pervert.”

“Says the guy who just slapped my arse,” Harry retorts, turning on the nearest showerhead.

“You love me though.”

“Yeah,” Harry pulls him under the warm spray, smiling. “I do.”

 

\----

 

“Oh great, the two lovebirds are back,” Liam grumbles as soon as Louis and Harry step foot into the Slytherin common room. “Get outta ‘ere, you make me sick.”

Louis warily eyes the bottle of something murky in Liam’s shaking hands and notices Niall and Zayn awkwardly sat on either side of him, keeping him from falling over. “Er, he alright?”

Niall avoids his eyes and tries to take the bottle away from Liam, who only grips it harder and leans back against Zayn in an attempt to escape. He ends up sprawled across both of their laps, and Niall blushes. “Um, maybe not?”

Zayn covers Liam’s ears, ignoring how he giggles and soft hands immediately come to rest on top of his. “Sophia got asked out by one of the Ravenclaw chasers. She said yes.” They all grimace and look at Liam.

Harry mumbles something about heavy bags and retreats to the dorms hastily. Louis groans, stepping forward to pull Liam up by the shoulders, “C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.” He finally pries the bottle out of his hands and sets it far away on a shelf.

“I can just let him down on my bed,” Niall stands, his face full of guilt. “I’m the one who gave him the firewhiskey. I didn’t think he was such a lightweight.”

Zayn also gets up to hold one side of Liam. “It’s alright Ni, you didn’t know. You were just trying to make him feel better, yeah? Here Louis, we’ve got him. Go help Harry.”

Louis throws him a thankful look and hurries toward the dorms ahead of them. Niall and Zayn hold Liam up under each arm, and carefully start the procession to Niall’s room. Zayn spares a few glances at Niall when he doesn’t respond to Liam’s drunk babbling, but sees him glaring hard at the floor.

They manage to haul Liam onto the bed and keep him conscious long enough to get him down to his shirt and pants. Liam is snoring as soon as they throw a blanket over him, and they both sigh in relief. “Thank god,” Niall sits on a corner next to his head. “I thought he was going to fall over on the stairs and brain himself.”

Zayn laughs and leans down to brush the tufts of hair off of Liam’s forehead. “Nah, I couldn’t let him. I’d miss him too much.”

Niall watches the fond way he strokes his fingers across Liam’s skin, and swallows past the thickness in his throat. “Hey now, just because you’re in love with him doesn’t mean I don’t care if he falls down the stairs.”

Zayn’s hand freezes, and his laugh tapers off. Niall shrugs, “It’s okay that you like him, he seems to like you too. And I don’t think he really loves Sophia. I mean, he’s had a massive crush on her since he first saw her on a broom, but it’s faded. I think he’s just a little shy about liking someone else.”

“You really think so?” Zayn whispers. “Even though I’m a squib?”

Niall smiles brightly, “I really do. You know Liam doesn’t care about that. I’m sure if you talk to him, it’ll work out.”

Zayn nods, sending Liam another thoughtful glance. He stands up off the bed and straightens his robes. “Well, I promised Hagrid I’d come see Norbert again tonight, so I’m gonna head over there now. You good to look after him?”

Niall rolls his eyes and shoos him out of the room. “We’re fine. Tell Hagrid I said I’m bringing back his books tomorrow!”

The door clicks shut, leaving the muffled snores to be the only comfort for Niall in the quiet room. He slumps into the wall, letting it hold him up against the heavy feeling in his chest. He tucks Liam in a little more, and pats his cheek.

He falls asleep propped up awkwardly on the wall with his legs drawn in to avoid kicking Liam, dreaming of soft hands and honey brown eyes.

 

\----

 

Zayn laughs breathlessly, watching Liam fumble with another row of buttons. He swats his big hands away and starts re-adjusting the dials, bringing the music back to it’s full booming bass. “Why are you the designated DJ if you can’t even work the thing?” Zayn yells over the din of the Ravenclaw common room. Liam grimaces at the dance floor crowd, “I don’t like parties. Especially Ravenclaw ones.”

“Aren’t Ravenclaws supposed to be the smart, bookish ones? This is a _sick_ party!”

“Which means they know how to get away with bigger parties. Outside the common room, you don’t hear a sound.”

Zayn sighs wistfully, tracing the dials with a dreamy look in his eyes. “I wish I had magic to do that.” He continues to play around with the music while Liam restlessly paces circles around him, avoiding calls from his classmates to join into their groups.

“That’s it,” he takes Zayn’s arm and speed walks toward the table of assorted drinks. He snatches a bottle of Knotgrass Mead and starts chugging.

Zayn steadies his hand and firmly lowers it, “Hey, Liam, take it easy. It’s a school night, you’re going to regret it.” Liam only rolls his eyes and grabs another bottle. He passes it to Zayn, “C’mon. We’re too sober for this. Just because I don’t like parties doesn’t mean I would stand by the booth the whole night. You don’t take any classes anyway.”

“I promised I’d go see a Norbert with Niall before classes tomorrow,” Zayn says, handing his bottle back to Liam, who shrugs and begins downing that one as well. “Didn’t you just see him today?”

“Dragons grow very quickly. I just don’t want to miss anything.”

“ _Merlin_ Zayn,” he mumbles under his breath. “That’s so… that’s so _you_.”

Zayn crosses his arms defensively in between them. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you don’t know how to have fun,” Liam says.

“Fuck you, Liam,” Zayn snaps. He takes a random cup from the table, “I know how to have fun.”

Liam’s jaw locks, and his stare turns hard. “Are you trying to avoid me?” he asks. “You could at least find some better excuses.”

“I’m telling you, I just want to see Norbert again,” Zayn hisses.

Liam drops the empty bottle on the table. “It’s just a fucking dragon, you’re acting like such a _muggle_.”

Liam pauses, waiting for a reply, but it doesn’t come. He looks up to see Zayn’s wounded expression.

“I _am_ a muggle, Liam.”

His voice wavers and he struggles to make his voice heard over the music. “I’m a muggle, and the closest thing to magic I’ve ever had is taking care of Norbert. You don’t think I realize that I’ll never have any kind of real magic? The only reason I’m here, is because there is a group of evil wizards trying to kill _people like me_.”

He watches Liam’s shoulders go slack and his eyes back to their usual softness. Zayn forces himself to look away, “I know that I’m not meant to be here. All I want to do is be with Louis, you, the boys, and Norbert everyday. I know that when I go back home, I won’t be able to see Norbert again.”

Liam sighs, and takes one step forward. He goes to speak, but Zayn pushes him back with a hand on his chest. “I guess I won’t be seeing you, either.”

He turns, and charges into the thick crowd with the cup raised to his lips. The first sip burns his tongue, and the lights flash in his eyes. He stops in the middle of the sea of bodies, and looks around himself, seeing only unfamiliar faces. The plastic cup crinkles in his hands as he holds it tighter.

The music changes into something rowdier, and his head aches with the pulses. Across the room, a crowd of drunk girls surround a brown haired Gryffindor, and his heartbeat echoes in his ears. The boy turns, and he’s too slim, too green-eyed, too cold, too smug. He realizes what he had been imagining, and immediately chugs the rest of his drink. Hands touch his hips from every direction, and he lets his mind get lost in the music.

 

\----

 

“Have you seen Zayn?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head and looks out to the crowd in front of them, “He and Liam were supposed to be here at the booth.”

Louis groans, “How are we gonna play games if it’s just us?”

“Who says we can’t play games with just the two of us?”

Louis swats Harry’s face away from where he had gone to nip at his neck. “Hey, isn’t that Liam?”

Harry frowns, “Zayn’s not with him?”

“Oh _Merlin_ , this is not good,” Louis takes Harry by the wrist and squeezes their way through the crowd to Liam, who is standing dejectedly in front of the drink table. “Liam Payne! Are you drinking?”

Liam eyes him over the brim of the cup and nods, “I’m surprised you two are still here.”

Louis punches him in the arm and liquid sloshes out of the cup, onto the floor. “Hey-”

“Where is Zayn?”

Liam glares at him, wiping his hands down on his shirt. “How would I know? I’m not his fucking parent.”

Harry raises his eyebrows and Louis squints, crossing his arms, “Did you two fight?” Liam rolls his eyes and turns around to replace his soiled cup, “No Lou, he just ran off to go take a nice stroll through the Forbidden Forest.”

“Honestly, you two have the _worst_ timing I swear-” Louis cuts off into grumbling under his breath as he spins in a full circle, searing the mass of people.

Harry tucks him into his side, “Lou, calm down, he can take care of himself.”

“Yeah, why are you so worried about him?” Liam asks.

“You don’t understand,” Louis snaps. “The last time I took him to a party was summer vacation and he got into the pool with a bunch of handsy boys.”

Liam shrugs, “What’s wrong with that? He’s a grown man.”

“He can’t even swim!” Louis explodes. “He couldn’t even swim but he got into the pool because they asked, and he doesn’t know how to say no when he’s drunk.”

Liam looks mildly disgusted while Harry just says, “Well, fuck.”

“Seriously?” Liam scoffs. “He can’t _swim?”_

Louis punches him in the arm again. “That is _not_ where you should be focusing on!” He shoves him toward the crowd and motions for him to go, “We’re splitting up to look for him. We’ll check near the back, you start looking from the booth.”

Before Liam can complain or even put his cup down, someone’s elbow catches his side and he’s pushed into the sea of people. He does his best to keep his arms to himself, but it’s hard when bodies press up against him from every direction. Another limb comes flying at his wrist, and his cup falls to the floor. He swears under his breath and continues forward, finally finding a small opening in the crowd. He straightens his clothes and watches the people around him warily.

“Fancy seeing you here,” a voice next to his ear makes Liam shudder and jerk away. Zayn giggles up at him, eyes hazy. His hair is disheveled, his clothes are falling off his shoulders, and his cheeks are pink. “What’re you doin’ on the dance floor, Leeyum?”

“Zayn,” Liam breathes out. “You’re drunk.”

Zayn leans close with sparkly eyes, close enough for Liam can count his pretty eyelashes, and whispers, “Liam Payne, you make me want to be drunk.”

Liam feels his mouth go dry, and he takes Zayn by the shoulders to make sure he doesn’t fall, “Alright bud, let’s get you back to the dorms, yeah?”

“Are you coming?”

“Sure, Zayn.”

Zayn stumbles as Liam starts leading him out of the common room, “No, I mean like- Will you stay?”

Liam grips tighter at Zayn’s wrist, making him hiss, “Sure, Zayn.”

Seeming to be content with that answer, Zayn happily follows him to the Gryffindor dorms.

“Boys, what time do you think it is? And on a school night!” The Fat Lady says, looking down at them disdainfully.

Liam suppresses a groan and smiles innocently, “Sorry ma’am, but Zayn felt left out because he’s never been to a party with magic. I would have been a terrible friend if I hadn’t let him live his dream, would I not?”

The Fat Lady falters and looks pityingly at Zayn, who is doing his best to act sober by hiding his face in Liam’s broad back. “I suppose,” she gives in, and swings open with a creak when Liam says the password.

Liam feels only slightly better when he sees that the common room is empty, and sets to getting them up the stairs and into a bed without tripping.

By the time he finally deposits Zayn on his bed, he’s sweating and unexplainably irritated. He’s about to leave the room without a word, but Zayn grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls him back. “Aren’t you gonna stay?” he asks, his eyes fragile like glass. Liam holds his breath and looks down at him. His lips are bright red, and his tongue keeps nervously flicking out to lick them.

“Li, you said you’d-”

Without thinking, he leans in and kisses him. Zayn goes still and quiet, the hand on Liam’s shirt loosening. Liam’s hands are cradling his face, and feel blazing hot on his cheeks. Realizing that he’s been motionless for too long, Zayn wraps his arms around Liam and pulls him into his chest as he lies down on the bed.

Liam’s lips feel so plush and thick between his. One hand crawls up into his hair and his heart beats faster when it grabs a handful and tugs.

After a few moments, Liam comes back to himself and the fact that they’re kissing hits him like a train. He lets go of Zayn, gasping into the space between them.

“See?” Zayn mumbles sleepily under him. “There’s enough room for two.”

Liam watches him blink once, twice, and fall asleep. Still taken aback and slightly tipsy himself, he rolls over next to Zayn and lays his head down on the pillow.

“Enough room for two…” he repeats, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the soft puffs of breathing from beside him. He glances at Zayn’s peaceful sleeping face one last time before letting his eyes shut, dreaming happily.

 

\----

 

Going to the party was a terrible, terrible idea. Of course, Louis knew this weeks in advance, but who would he be if he succumbed to his reasonable priorities? Not a Gryffindor, that’s who, and moreso the Gryffindor quidditch captain. Still, he despises the fact that he has nothing and no one else to blame as his hand cramps from finishing his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

“This is as good as it’s going to get,” Louis gives up, throwing his quill on the table. “I’ve said everything I can say about the Ministry of Magic without it turning into a customer complaint letter.”

Niall snorts from the couch behind him where he’s sitting, lazily fiddling with his wand and turning the fire in the fireplace into shapes of cats. “What? A muggleborn dissatisfied with the Magical government? Can’t imagine why,” he ticks his wand to the left and the fire turns into a sleek, black cat. “Hey look, it’s McGonagall.”

“Right,” Louis sighs. “Not looking like they’re gonna do anything about those Neo-Death Eaters anytime soon.”

Harry frowns at him from where he’s sat on the floor, cleaning his broom, “Why don’t you write about that?”

“About what? How they’re turning a blind eye to all these attacks? What is an essay written by some muggleborn at Hogwarts gonna do?”

“You never know,” Harry shrugs. “It just might do something.”

Louis hesitates and unscrolls his parchment. After reading it over for the hundredth time, he puts it back on the table, takes out a new parchment roll, and picks up his quill. Seeming satisfied, Harry smiles encouragingly at him and finishes cleaning his broom.

“Anyone seen Liam and Zayn?” Harry asks, standing to gather his things.

Louis waves a hand at them, “They’re still sleeping. We should wake them up and go to breakfast, I’m starved.”

Niall nods and heads upstairs, knocking politely before entering. He spots the lump of someone in Liam’s bed and begins quietly walking toward it. He gently pokes at the blanket, covering his mouth with his hand to laugh silently when it shakes and huffs.

“Liam, we gotta go eat breakfast,” Niall whispers. He looks at the empty sofa. “Where’s Zayn?”

Liam shows no signs of being alive, and Niall bites his lip to keep quiet. He slowly creeps his hand up to grab the end of the blanket and waits for a second, before yanking it off of Liam with a triumphant laugh, which very quickly turns into a scream when he sees another body pressed up against Liam on the bed.

“Niall?” Zayn groans.

“Zayn?!”

“Zayn?” Liam echoes Niall, now awake and surprised himself.

“Liam?” Zayn replies, looking significantly less frightened and more confused than the two.

“Oh my god,” Niall whispers, scandalized. “You- did you two-”

“Niall, we didn’t!” Liam sits up, horrified.

Niall shakes his head gravely and takes a step back, a hand behind him feeling for the door, “That’s exactly what someone who _did_ would say.”

“Did what?” Zayn asks, yawning. Liam groans into his hands and stands up off the bed, “Can we just- sort this out later please? My head hurts and I’m starving. And Ni,” Niall freezes caught trying to sneak back out the door. “Could you not tell Harry and Louis? Just until we get this all… sorted out?”

Niall grimaces and looks between the two unsurely, but nods. Relieved, Liam smiles at him, “Thanks Ni, you’re a good friend. Don’t know why we never talked before Harry and Louis.”

“Yeah,” Niall smiles back tightly. “Glad I have your trust.”

He leaves them to get changed and tells them not to keep everyone waiting, and only lets his resolve break when he shuts the door behind him.

 

\----

 

“So,” Louis starts, sipping his tea. “What’s got you so terrified, Niall? You’ve looked like you’ve seen some things since this morning.”

Niall chokes on his pancakes and Liam pats his back.

“What could you have possibly seen in Liam’s room? And don’t think we’ve forgotten that Zayn stayed over.”

“It’s nothing Louis,” Liam says calmly, just as Niall turns stutters, “Yeah, nothing. H- he was just naked!”

Harry’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“He just walked in as I was changing,” Liam swiftly plays along. “Sorry about that, Niall.”

“And what were you doing, Zayn?” Louis asks, eyes twinkling. Zayn continues cutting into his food, completely unbothered by the conversation, “Sleeping.”

Louis gives him a scrutinizing stare, “Is that a euphemism?”

“ _Merlin_ Lou, can we stop talking about this?” Liam attempts to change the subject, “How is your essay going? It’s due today, right?”

Louis gives the three of them one last thorough look and finally nods, “Yeah, decided to rewrite it this morning. I think it’s gonna be better.”

“This morning? Can you finish in time?” Niall asks.

Louis pulls out a scroll of parchment from his robes and hands it to him, “Here, that’s what I’ve got so far.”

Interest piqued, Niall begins reading it and Liam and Zayn join in over his shoulders. Niall raises an eyebrow, impressed. “You wrote this much since this morning?”

“And about this topic, too,” Liam adds. “It’s brilliant!”

“Thanks lads,” Louis smiles proudly. “Harry suggested it. Didn’t know what to write at first, but seemed like that would be a good enough topic. Couldn’t really stop myself once I started writing, either. Apparently I have a lot to say about it.”

Zayn carefully rolls it back up and hands it to Louis, “I think this might change something.”

The others nod their agreements, and Harry takes Louis’ hand in his. His heart swells when he sees Harry staring hopefully at him.

“I really hope it does.”

 

\----

 

Liam leans back against the wall, arms crossed and refusing to meet his eye. Zayn tries not to let it intimidate him.

“So. Are we going to talk about this?”

Liam shrugs, “Isn’t that what you called me out here for?”

Zayn sighs, wrapping his arms around himself. “Stop being so uncooperative, Liam. It happened, alright? We kissed. I’m not trying to make a big deal out of it, but I’m saying we can’t just act like it never happened.”

“Why’s that?” Liam prods. “It was an accident, right? Why should we not act like anything happened?”

“Because it _did_!” Zayn snaps. “We were both drunk, and angry, and didn’t think things through well enough, but it happened! Do you get how fucked up this situation is? I mean, you- you’re the second person I’ve kissed in my entire life!”

Liam kicks himself off the wall and stands tall, “Why should that matter to me? You just said so yourself, we were both drunk and confused. It didn’t mean anything.”

“That’s not-”

“Well it is for me,” Liam cuts him off. “Look, I don’t know how we got to… that. But I’ve never wanted to kiss a guy. Can we just not let this make things awkward between us? We’ve become good friends, yeah? This is so stupid to be arguing over.”

Zayn scoffs and pushes Liam away, startling him. “You don’t understand, do you? God, you’re an idiot.”

He furiously wipes at his cheek when he feels a hot tear escape despite his efforts to keep them in, and Liam seems frozen in place at his reaction. Zayn stands defiantly still and waits. Slowly, his shoulders lose their firmness as Liam says nothing.

“You really don’t get it?” Zayn whispers, defeated. Liam only stares back.

“Right,” he nods, taking a shuddered breath and distancing himself from him. “Sorry I called you out of practice. See you at dinner.”

He turns sharply and only looks straight ahead all the way to the Slytherin dorms.

 

\----

 

“Zayn, can I talk to you?” Niall stands awkwardly by the door, hands in his pockets. Zayn sits up from his bed, and puts down his copy of _Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them_.

“Is this about this morning?”

Niall sighs and sits down at the end of his bed, “I can tell it’s bothering you, Zayn. What happened?”

Zayn shrugs and fiddles with the bookmark in his hands. “Dunno,” he mutters dejectedly. “We kissed?”

Niall raises his eyebrows, “Is that a question?”

“It’s a-- well, we kissed but… it was just an accident.”

“For you, or for him?”

Zayn stills, and refuses to make eye contact with Niall, who is staring holes into his head. “Does it matter? I’m leaving in a week.”

Niall moves closer, “They’re sending you home?”

Zayn nods. “They think it would be better if I stayed with my family. My grandmother’s house is close enough to the safehouse where they are to be cleared.”

“Will you visit us?”

Zayn laughs softly, “I wish I could, Ni. But you know this is a special case. They won’t let me in again.” His eyes start to water as he blinks up at the ceiling. “God, this is so stupid. I knew I’d have to leave some time, but why do I like him? Why do people fall in love with the people they can’t have?”

Niall puts his arm around him and looks away. “I don’t know either.”

 

\----

 

Liam drags himself through the portrait, and tosses his quidditch gloves on the floor, collapsing onto the couch facefirst. Danny snickers from his chair, “And where were you after practice?”

“Helping Hufflepuff teach first years,” Liam groans into the couch. “Why are they so energetic? They listen to Sophia so much better than me, I don’t know how she does it.”

“Ah, so quality time with Sophia. Don’t let Zayn hear you, he might get jealous,” Danny teases. Liam lifts his head up, “Zayn? Why would he be jealous?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Very funny. I saw him with Niall the whole day, go get him back.”

Liam sits up, eyebrows furrowed, “What?”

“Zayn? Malik? You know, the one you’re in love with? Merlin Liam, did those first years get you with a bludger? You’re scaring me.”

“I’m not in love with Zayn,” Liam says sharply.

“Like hell you aren’t,” Danny shoots back. “Seriously? You’re being serious right now? Everyone within a mile radius of you two can see how in love with each other you are.”

“Zayn’s in love with me?” Liam gapes. “Since when?”

“Since you met, you dumb fuck. And you’re in love with him too.”

“I-- What?”

Danny stalks over to him and grabs him by the shoulders, “Get a grip, Liam. You look at him like he invented magic. He’s not going to live here forever, either you grow a pair and talk to him, or wait for Louis to kill you in your sleep because you _know_ how protective of Zayn he is.”

Liam stares back at him, confused. “You think I like Zayn?”

Danny throws his hands up and puts on his robe, “Hopeless, you’re fucking hopeless. Merlin, I knew you weren’t exactly smart  but I didn’t take you for a complete idiot.” He shoulders his bookbag and sighs. “You’d better not come to me when he leaves and you start missing him.”

Liam watches his back as Danny walks through the doorway and disappears up the staircase. He stands slowly, and picks up his gloves.

“What?”

 

\----

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, the topic of this essay was how the Ministry of Magic has kept the wizarding world safe amongst muggles in this modern world. What you have written is _completely_ off topic.”

Louis bows his head, knuckles white from gripping his robes. “I understand, professor.”

“And yet,” Professor Granger puts the parchment on the desk between them. “This is the most excellent off-topic essay I’ve ever read in all my years as a teacher.”

“What?”

Professor Granger smiles at him and takes off her glasses. “Louis, we’re very alike, you know that?”

Louis blinks up at her, “We… are?”

“Yes, we are.” She rubs subconsciously at her arm, which he’s noticed is a nervous habit of hers. “We’ve had similar experiences being muggleborns, not all of which were anything close to pleasant. You wrote about the truth, Louis, and that’s what I admire.”

“It just,” He frowns at the paper in front of him. “It just makes me angry. What difference is there in blood? Magic is magic.”

“You’re right. Magic isn’t strictly biological, it’s a part of your essence. That’s what makes it so… well, for lack of a better word, magical.”

The weight of his wand suddenly feels heavy in his pocket, and he nods. Professor Granger stands up and he follows, watching awkwardly as she rolls up the parchment and clears their cups of tea with a flick of her wand. She hands the scroll back to him and he accepts it, thankful that he hasn’t been issued a detention like he’d expected.

He stills when she doesn’t let go of the scroll, and instead holds his hand.

“Listen to me Louis, you be as angry as you can, understand? Be angry at the Ministry. Be angry at how we’re treated. Keep writing. I promise you, we are going to fight for this. Don’t ever lose your fire.”

“Yes, professor.”

“Now,” she ushers him toward the door and throws on her robes. “I’ve got to make a trip to the Ministry of Magic.”

 

\----

 

Liam finds himself alone on the pitch, his broom in his hands. He warms up, and concentrates on repeating their routine drills. He’s on his twelfth lap around the goal posts when he finally lets himself think about his conversation with Danny.

Was it true? Did he like Zayn?

He liked Sophia back when they were both new to quidditch, yet she still learned how to handle a quaffle in a week. He liked her back when she helped him tighten the curves on his broom, and when she laughed with him at his mistakes. He liked her when she earned her title as captain, and he was in love with her when she fought tooth and nail at the House Cup Championships last year.

Then Zayn had bumped into him that day, and surprised him with his wonder and curiosity for magic. Before, he had taken it all for granted, but Zayn had opened his eyes to how lucky he really was. He had his team and his friends, his place in the wizarding world. Zayn was so, so humble, even as he read shelf after shelf of books on magic and even studied enough by himself to help Hagrid with his classes.

He was handsome too, with golden eyes and soft cheeks. Liam often appreciated his looks in the morning, when his voice was still rough or after teaching him quidditch, giddy and sweating. Is this what is means to be in love with someone?

He slows near a flagpole and leans against it for support. How long was Zayn going to be with them? Danny was right, he can’t stay forever. He looks back toward the castle greenhouse, full of colorful flowers and busy professors discussing intently with Professor Longbottom.

He kicks off the flagpole and goes for another lap. It’s his seventh and last year; he decides he might as well.

 

\----

 

Avoiding Liam isn’t as difficult as Zayn imagined, what with Norbert growing bigger by the day and a library full of magical books to catch up on. Liam was also conveniently muddled with quidditch practices as a coach for the first years, and is easy to miss at meals if Zayn goes a little early or a little late. What _is_ difficult, however, is catching up on said books as Louis and Harry suck face across the breakfast table.

“Zaynie! Did you hear?” Louis pauses to talk. “They’ve rescheduled the ball for next month!”

“That’s nice,” Zayn answers lightly, not looking up from his book.

“They’re making the banquet hall into a floating garden to match the theme,” Harry says. “Hagrid’s really working hard this year.”

“Yeah.”

“Obviously I’m going with Harry, but Danny’s planning on asking Ellie and I think Ant is going with that Ravenclaw girl he’s liked since fifth year.”

“Cool.”

“And you’re going with Liam, right?”

“Mhm.”

Louis groans and throws his pen at Zayn, startling him away from his book, “You weren’t listening, were you?”

“No, I was,” Zayn licks his thumb and wipes at the ink mark left on his arm. Louis smirks, “So you agree that you’re going to the Yule Ball next month with Liam?”

Zayn’s head snaps up and his face goes pale, “The what?”

“The Yule Ball,” Harry explains in his slow drawl. “McGonagall said they’ve rescheduled it to March and everyone’s busy preparing.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Zayn flicks his book back open. “Liam wouldn’t ask me to a ball. Besides, I won’t be here then.”

“Why not?” Harry asks. Zayn doesn’t meet his eyes, and Louis understands. “They’re sending you home?”

“Not just me, a lot of people are cleared to go home. Guess the Neo-Death Eaters aren’t as big of a threat anymore.”

“And what, they just disappeared? The Ministry’s done fucking nothing!”

The familiar sound of a bell interrupts Louis’ outburst, and an owl swoops in through the window clutching a clean, white envelope in its talons. They watch as the letter drops between them, only barely missing the soup. The letter is addressed to _Louis Tomlinson_ in neat, cursive lettering, and sealed with a wax stamp of the Ministry of Magic.

“What’ve you done now?” Zayn jokes. Harry shushes him and motions for Louis to open the letter. His breath stops as his eyes quickly scan the page, once, twice, three times. He lets out a choked laugh, and shoves the paper into Harry’s waiting hands.

“She's insane. Professor Granger is absolutely insane.”

 

_Dear Mr. Louis Tomlinson,_

_We have received your letter on your thoughts about the Ministry and our actions to protect the Wizarding Community from the Neo-Death Eaters, or lack thereof, and offer our sincerest apologies. We have no intention to turn a blind eye to the people when they are in need. We are disappointed and deeply ashamed to have let these tragedies come so far._  

_We hope you will be relieved to hear that our most experienced and distinguished aurors have been assigned to this case, and that they are working swiftly to eliminate any and all people involved in or relating to the recent attacks on our community._

_Your inspirational words have changed the views of many wizards and witches here in the Ministry, and we strongly encourage you to continue your work. We have already sent your essay to the Daily Prophet, and with your permission we would like to have it printed in the soonest available issue._

_Thank you for your hard work, and we hope you are having a speedy recovery._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic._

 

Harry laughs and leans into Louis’ side, handing the letter to an eagerly waiting Zayn.

“You’ve done it, Lou. I knew you could.”

 

\----

 

Zayn places his suitcase on the floor and adjusts his coat. The train in front of them is full of teary eyed family members spilling out the windows to say their goodbyes to the students. “Well,” He smiles. “This is my train. Southbound for Bradford.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t convince McGonagall to let you stay,” Louis sniffs. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“C’mon Lou, you were fine for six years here without me, why’re you crying now?” Zayn laughs wetly. “If you had asked me out instead of Harry, maybe I’d be back for the ball.”

“Liam would’ve murdered me,” Louis says, and immediately feels guilty when Zayn can’t help but glance around for the boy.

He quickly looks back down at his feet before joking, “Hey now, you don’t know how dashing we’d look in matching robes.”

“Like how our mums used to dress us like twins?” Louis jokes, but both of their faces turn sour in seconds.

Zayn grimaces, “I thought we made a promise never to bring that up again.”

“Yeah, I just remembered why.”

“Can’t even say a proper goodbye to Zaynie without being overshined by Louis and your ancient friendship, honestly.” Niall says from behind them, cheeks red and panting. “Merlin, I thought I’d be too late. Norbert is getting really difficult to leave alone.”

“Norbert,” Zayn whispers, eyes misty. “I’m going to miss him.”

“Don’t worry Zayn, here.” Niall pulls out a thick notebook from behind him. “I enhanced it so you’ll see everything I write in Norbert’s growth book. I’ll make sure to include pictures every week, yeah?”

“You’re amazing Nialler,” Zayn grins.

The train honks and more steam billows into the air above them. Their smiles fall slightly as the conductor announces five minutes til leave. Zayn takes one more look at the students around them, all dressed nicely in their Hogwarts uniforms, and ignores the ache in his chest. “I think I should go find a seat and put my luggage up.”

“Right,” Louis nods, and hugs him tightly. “Write to me how your family is, I miss your nan’s cooking.”

“I will.”

Harry hugs him next, and hands him another smaller suitcase. “I asked the professors for extra books. Keep them.”

Zayn thanks him, already excited to open the case. Niall barrels into his arms and says nothing, just rocking them back and forth. They break apart and Danny and Ant take turns slapping his back. When they stop, Zayn steps into the train before he can hesitate. They wave at him until the door shuts, muffling the buzz of people outside as he stands in the empty compartment.

He throws his luggage into the racks above him, and unlatches the window to watch them see him off, but his heart stutters when he sees a familiar figure running full speed toward him.

Liam stops himself with a hand on the window, out of breath and sweating.

“Liam, I thought you had practice?” Zayn gapes, worried as Liam coughs and swears.

“You’ve been avoiding me like the plague, who cares about practice?”

“What? Liam, you’re coaching the first years, you can’t be skipping practices --”

“Zayn,” Liam grabs both of his hands. “There’s no time for me to explain now. You’ve gotta come back.”

“I can’t, I --”

“Come back next month, Zayn,” He pleads. “Go to the Yule Ball with me.”

The train honks again and Zayn thinks he’s going to hyperventilate. The skin where they’re touching is burning hot and his whole body aches from leaning so far out the window but his mouth has gone completely dry. Liam is looking up at him so hopefully, like a lost puppy, and his heart hurts. He doesn’t know when he started crying.

He thinks back to weeks ago, when their lips touched and started this whole mess. He remembers the stabbing in his chest when Liam had called it all a mistake, when he insisted that they pretend it never happened. Why had he done that if he was going to come running back after weeks of making him think that he was imagining all the electric chemistry between them? Merlin, Liam was an idiot. Why did he fall in love with him again?

“Liam, --”

Liam kisses him. It’s quick and his teeth hurt and he’s nearly pulled out of the window, but it still makes butterflies explode in his stomach. “Please go to the Yule Ball with me.”

He laughs, astonished and giddy and nervous all at once.

“Okay.”

The wheels creak as they start turning, and a whistle rings through the smoky air. Liam smiles up at him and takes off his scarf. He slings it over Zayn’s neck, and it smells like soap and something indescribably _Liam_.

As the train takes off, he sees Liam fall on his knees in a daze. Louis catches up and smacks him on the head. Niall is laughing as he watches, and Harry pulls Louis off of Liam to wave at Zayn.

He waves back until his arm is numb and he can only see the vague outline of the platform, and falls heavily into his seat. He wraps the Gryffindor scarf tighter around himself and feels too happy for someone who’s just said goodbye to his friends.

The rock of the train lulls him to sleep, and for once he doesn’t dream of another world where he would be standing with them, wearing uniform robes and being comforted by the weight of a wand in his pocket.

 

\----

 

When his essay gets published in the Daily Prophet, Louis makes sure to get enough copies to send to Zayn and both of their extended families. Harry already had four framed for each of their dorms, and Niall even reads it to Norbert, who seemed less interested in the essay and more in the snacks.

Even on the quidditch pitch, Louis gained a more confident posture, and combined with Liam-- who was excited for _other_ reasons-- Gryffindor became an unstoppable force in the recent games.

After one particular game against Hufflepuff, Sophia comes up to them to congratulate them on their well earned victory, and Liam doesn’t even bat an eyelash. He turns and sees Louis looking fondly at him.

“What’re you looking at me like that for? Is Harry behind me?”

Louis rolls his eyes and punches him lightly in the chest, “No you dolt, just thinking about how much you’ve changed. Only a few months ago, you would’ve been blushing and screaming about Sophia Smith coming to compliment you.”

Liam laughs and punches him back, “You of all people should know how someone can change you for the better.”

They pause.

“Sorry that was cheesy,” Liam grimaces. Louis nods, “Yeah, that was gross. Let’s not do that again until we’re at least retired and dying.”

“Sounds good.”

They wash up and return to the dorm to be met with cheers and something that smells like a three day hangover in a cup. After accepting countless painful slaps to the back, they manage to escape to their dorms with their clothes still somewhat intact.

“Is this what it feels like to be a football player in American colleges? Like in those movies?”

Liam laughs, “Maybe. But with a lot less magic. And Merlin knows whatever the fuck was in that cup.”

“Magic,” Louis chuckles breathlessly. “What a brilliant thing. What would we be without magic?”

“Less of a hazard, probably.”

They continue to talk while dressing for dinner, making bets about the menu. Liam starts telling him about how Niall accidentally made Norbert follow him all the way to Hogsmeade, but it falls to deaf ears as Louis’ eyes focus on a picture frame on his nightstand.

He looks carefully at each face in the photo, and for the first time notices how much everyone has grown since the previous year. Had his hair been that long? And had Liam’s cheeks been so round and soft? He notices that the frame stand was crooked, and carefully straightened it, placing it back on the nightstand softly.

“Ready to go? I still think it’s a beef roast night.” Liam’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. He pulls on his robe and stands, smiling.

“You’re going to have to buy me some sugar quills next weekend Liam, because tonight is definitely a chicken night.”

“How about we compromise for pumpkin pasties.”

“I bet I can fit more in my pocket to sneak back to our dorm.”

“Oh, you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my train wreck of a Harry Potter au fic.  
> FIrst of all, thank you thank you thank you thank you to my amazing beta Ella!! Would've died without your help. Threw myself into a well or something, god bless you.  
> Second, if you are a hardcore HP fan like me, please accept my apologies and ignore the small (big) plot holes of where I tried to connect a beautiful book series universe with the most apeshit nonsensical boyband on this planet.
> 
> Come chat with me on my tumblr!  
> [leoluminosity](https://leoluminosity.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ella's tumblr!  
> [spnife](http://spnife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
